For Better, For Worse
by Mordreds Girl
Summary: It's not quite the happily-ever-after you hope it will be. Bones AU.
1. Prologue

This huge undertaking of mine is inspired by _Survivor's Guilt_, a one shot I did earlier.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones. I do however own season two one DVD, actual bones, and Helen. If you take her without permission I will send Booth and Bones after you.

"Do you Seely Booth take Temperance Brennan to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The rustle of her dress sounded far to loud in the hushed silence of the church (she still wasn't sure how he had convinced her to marriage in a church).

"I will." His voice sounded so _sure_, like he knew exactly what he was doing (then again he did know what he was doing, she was the one who was slightly bewildered). The priest turned to her, "do you Temperance Brennan take Seely Booth. . ." his voice drifted out of her consciousness as she looked her soon-to-be-husband in the eyes. They reminded her of the hot chocolate she'd had in Mexico, dark and almost too rich. But that was back when she was a graduate student, before she'd begun working at the Jeffersonian, before she'd met the insufferable, irresistible, Seely Booth.

". . .Keeping yourself only onto him as long as you both shall live? Reality pulled her back just in time.

"I will," she hated the slight waiver n her voice, she was not emotionally overwhelmed, damn it (thought she could probably blame hormones and get away with it (she was six months pregnant after all)). She blinked when she felt her hand being lifted (she should be paying more attention, this is her wedding after all).

"Temperance Brennan, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring I thee wed." He slipped the delicate gold band onto her finger and it brought a sudden smile to her face. Jared hands her the heavy titanium ring she'd picked for Seely. She repeated what the priest told her to and slipped the band onto Seely's finger and he suddenly smiles too.

"With the power vested in me by God and the state of Washington D.C. I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kiss and it feels like she's flying.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_three months later_

"Push baby, push!" His voice (somewhere to her left) cajoled.

"Don't call me baby. . ." was all she managed to get out before the pain grabbed and pulled her in again.

"One last push Mrs. Booth." The doctor asks. With a groan she tightens her abdominal muscles and pushes, endorphins flood her hands the system and the pain is gone. She watches in wonderment as the nurse and doctor weigh, clean, and wrap her daughter in a pale pink blanket. The nurse hands the baby to her and she stares at her fussing daughter afraid to move, because if she moves she might drop this precious thing and the would be horrible. A hand settles on her shoulder and she glances up to see Seely smiling and crying and she smiles back. The doctor clears his throat and she looks back at him, slightly embarrassed.

"Name?" She looks at her daughter again and meets brilliant blue eyes (the eyes are the only part of the human body that is fully groan at birth) and freezes for a moment. But Seely's hand relaxes her and she replies.

"Helen Christine Booth."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Six months later_

She looks at her sleeping daughter and regrets what she's about to do (but she's going to do it anyways). She leaves the nursery and returns to the bedroom to finish packing. Picking up her suitcase she goes into the kitchen to check and see if her note is still there, _you're delaying the inevitable, now go._ Taking off her wedding band and engagement ring she debated whether or not to leave them, deciding not to she slipped them into her pocket.

And then she left.

That's it for now. I'll post the next chapter _Pilot_ soon-ish (I've got it written out, but I want to finish with chapter three before I post chapter one).


	2. 1 01 Pilot

"If you drive one more block I'm screaming kidnap out the window

"If you drive one more block I'm screaming kidnap out the window." He turned slightly and gave her a 'you-must-be-kidding-me' look over the tops of his sunglasses. "You should be watching the road," he just rolled his eyes at her scolding before turning his attention back at the road.

"You know what Bones, I'm trying to med bridges here. And I'm your husband I'm pretty sure this doesn't count as kidnapping." She wanted to hit something (mainly him) but she reigned in the impulse. "Husbands and wives kidnapping their spouses is one of the most common forms of kidnap, and I'm serious pull over."

Tires squealing he pulled over and before the car had even completely stopped she jumped out and began walking away. A few seconds later she heard the slam of his car door and the sound of him running after her. She turned to face him and spat, "I'm going home."

"Good for you. By the way where is that these days for you?" She was pretty sure the noise she'd made would scare off tigers. Deigning not to answer she turned on her heel and began walking away again.

"Look I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. Is there anything I can do to get you to at least be civil to me?" "You're being very condescending." He gave a bark of laughter, "me? Condescending? That's a laugh. You're the one who say's she's got a doctorate every five. . ." "I _am_ the one with a doctorate." She snapped, interrupting him.

"You know what Bones? I'm the one with the badge and gun, and you're not the only forensic anthropologist in town." This time it was she who laughed, "yes I am. The next one is in Montreal. _Parle vous Français_?"

"What'll it take Bones?" She turned to see him a few feet away fiddling with his sunglasses. "I want full participation in cases, no confining me to the lab again." He blinked, "right, fine, sure." "And don't call me Bones." He raised an eyebrow, "what do you want me to call you then? Temperance?" She shuddered at the way he said her name. _No she didn't want him to call her Temperance_.

"Just call me Brennan."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She let her mind wander as she began picking up pieces to reassemble the skull. Had she returned for good because she felt guilty for forgetting about her daughter's birthday? Determination to try and work things out with Booth? Illogical emotions battered themselves senseless in her head, going nowhere fast. It wasn't because she'd felt some biological urge to return home, or because she felt obligated by her job, so why? Reasons and not-reasons joined illogical emotions in the brain battering. Her hands moved on autopilot, picking up pieces and finding their mates before carefully gluing them together. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to rest them but instead fell asleep. When she opened them Zack was standing over her with a cup of coffee.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Your intimacy issues are probably due to being orphaned so young." She rolled her eyes at Peter's attempt at being caring.

"Ugh! I hate psychology when you're just horny." Actually she hated psychology period but it seemed even worse when he used it to try and get in her pants.

"Brennan." With a shake she pulled her attention back to Peter. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life alone?" No she didn't. Technically though she wasn't alone (she did, after all, have friends, a husband who used to love her, a daughter she hadn't seen in eight months, a brother she hadn't seen in over two years, and somewhere in the world a mother and father). She quickly ushered Peter out of her apartment and locked the door. Walking back into her living room she sat on the couch and thought about that.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I mean who knows better than you how fragile life can be?" She turned around again to face him.

"Maybe you Mr. Army-Ranger-sniper-cum-homicide-investigator. And would that be because I've given birth, or because I deal with the dead every day?" He stepped closer to her, their bodies almost touching, and she tried very hard not to shudder. "Aww, you looked me up? How sweet." She swallowed and gave a tight nod (she wouldn't let him know how much this was turning her on).

"I am your wife. I think it's my right to know about you." He managed to make a face that conveyed both amusement and disappointment. "That seems to be a case of to much too late," he said simply. She rolled her eyes, "technically we're still married as neither of us filled for divorce. All I did was give you permission to not be faithful to me during our separation."

"Why thank you very much Temperance, I didn't know that before." His voice dripped sarcasm. "But you see Bones, I saw you shiver when I said your name days ago, I still turn you on." She rolled her eyes again. "Of course you do. You're an attractive, healthy man, able to take care of a family. Why wouldn't I be turned on?" _Did she really just say that_? And she was really starting to dislike that charming smile of his.

"Why thank you Temperance." She rolled her eyes a third time (what was it with the men in her life?) and shoved him, hard, and surprisingly he stepped backwards (whether in surprise or not she didn't know), "ass." She was half-way up the stairs when she heard him speak.

"Don't deny it Bones. Just come back down here and give me a kiss." She paused for a moment then said, "no," before leaving. She stopped right after she closed the door and heard the bang, bang, bang, of a gun being fired.

_Well at least she wasn't the only one who was going to be frustrated and alone tonight._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Please don't comment saying 'you should have done Insert scene here. I picked the scenes which I thought A) Didn't work at all any more with the new plot. or B) Could use some changing because of said plot.

Also don't forget to go check my blog. I usually (not this time though) will post chapters there a few days before I post them here.


	3. 1 02 The Man in the SUV

I had far too much fun when I wrote this chapter, that's all I'm going to say

I had far too much fun when I wrote this chapter, that's all I'm going to say

**Disclaimer** See chapter 1

She froze for a moment when he opens the door with an unbuttoned shirt.

"Bones?" He brought her firmly back into reality and she hates the way he said her name (almost like she's interrupting something).

"Yeah." Seeing his bare chest is still throwing her off and it takes a few seconds to recollect herself. "Did we have an appointment?" _An appointment!?_ She wanted to make a snappy comeback but couldn't think of one.

No, uh. . ." what did she come to tell him again? Oh, yeah. "It's him." She hands him the folder and he somehow managed to flip through it and button up his shirt at the same time, her eyes following his fingers. "Masuuk's the bomber."

"Guess the wife didn't know him very well." She was about to reply when the creak of a floorboard stopped her. She turned thinking it was her daughter, but it most definitely wasn't. The woman was the same height as her, the same body type, same hair length but different hair color, and different eye color too. She was also clothed in only a black lacy bra that screamed sex (she should know, she had a few of them herself) and one of Booth's shirts. Somehow it is that fact the sends jealousy roaring through head (which was totally irrational and very unfounded. She didn't even know the woman and she disliked her already).

"Hey." That one word brought her back to being a rational, well-mannered, human being. "Hi, sorry." Is she apologizing for being jealous? Or for clearly interrupting something? Booth finally looked up from the file and made introductions.

"Tessa, this is Brennan. Tessa Jankow, Dr. Temperance Brennan." She knows he wants them to shake hands but she's not going to do it. Tessa smiles and it seems slightly vicious. "Oh. . .hi. I've heard a lot about you." "Really?" She wonders what. Does Tessa Jankow know that the woman she's just met is married to the man she's sleeping with? Does she know that he has a daughter (where _is_ Helen)?

They make more small talk and she somehow feels embarrassed (a feeling she is not used to) when she herd Seely pull up his fly (she refuses to dwell of the why). They finally leave and the car ride is silent and full of tension.

She didn't speak until they're walking to his office.

"I didn't think you'd actually find another lover." She really was surprised (given his upbringing she'd assumed that he would remain faithful to her (even though anthropologically speaking monogamy was absurd)). He gave an amused snort, "yeah, well, that's the way it works." "I thought the church forbid affairs." "They also forbid divorce. Doesn't stop Americans or the rest of the world from getting it. The way I see it they only reason we're still together is for Helen."

"Where is Helen by the way? Because if the only reason we're still together is her then she kind of needs to be here." He turned to face her, his expression clearly stating her was unhappy with her. "She's with my parents." He snapped. She responds with a stiff nod, "no need to throw a fit over it. I just wanted to know."

Santana chose that moment to interrupt them.


	4. 1 03 The Boy in A Tree

This one's really short because this is the only scene that really worked for me

This one's really short because this is the only scene that really worked for me.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

She shook Olivos' hand.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"I understand that you are very good at your job Dr. Brennan, but I think you are not a mother, correct?" The ambassador handed her a picture of a smiling Nestor in alter boy robes.

"No." She replied out of habit, "I'm not a mother." She didn't know why she kept up the lie. At first it had been the thrill of a secret life, something else no one at work knew about, but now it seems to weigh upon her. _Maybe it's to keep Helen safe_, a vice whispers. A good reason, she realized. What she and Booth do _can_ be very dangerous, and if people knew they had a daughter who knew what might happen.

The ambassador snapped her out of her thoughts with a VHS. "Please watch this." Taking the tape she puts it in her TV and watches.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I've now made a posting schedule for myself (You know instead of just posting them willy-nilly). So expect posts every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.


	5. 1 04 The Man in the Bear

Weeeeeeee. . . I had waaaaayy too much fun writing this chapter. . .Oh and look! Booth POV!

"Firstly, he didn't decide that you go to Washington State, he made a request. I'm the one who decides where you do and do not go." It's frustrating, but it makes sense.

"And secondly?" She slightly dreads his response.

"Secondly, it's time to live a little Temperance. Connect with other people." She freezes. _He can't possibly be serious. . ._ "Are you suggesting I take this opportunity to have sex with Booth?" The moment she said it the memories of other times with Booth flood her mind, a for a few seconds she is helpless against the torrent.

_His hot hands making invisible designs on her stomach ever so slowly moving lower. . ._

_An angry kiss after another argument. . ._

". . .when you need him?" She shakes her head. "I don't understand what you are saying." And she didn't. Was he actually confirming her question?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He catches her before the sheriff can spin her back.

"Mind if I cut in? I think you should take a break." His subtle jibe makes the sheriff leave in a huff.

"What happened to your shirt?" He turns his attention back to her surprised (and very pleased) she noticed. "Well, we're in a bar. It's a look." He can tell she doesn't understand, but she doesn't ask him to explain.

"Everyone's pumping me." Now he's the one confused, and unlike her he's willing to ask for an explanation. "What?" "For information about the case." Her explanation causes his eyebrows to shoot straight up. Is she really that naïve (and yet disturbingly worldly)? "Bones they're only _pretending _to be interested in the case." Sometimes she's far to adorable when she's confused. "Why?" _How on Earth does she do it?_

"They're hitting on you." She laughs and he wants to shake some sense into her, so she'll know that every guy in the bar (including him) has the hots for her. "Are you sure?" He pulls her to him 'til you couldn't slide a piece of paper between them. It's protective husband/ caveman part of him that takes pleasure in the dawning realization on her face. _He'd like to see the small town boys do that!_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I bet he's a great skier." He's only half listening to her (he likes it out here but he can't wait to get home). "His hips and thighs are perfectly developed for strength and maneuverability."

He drops his fork. _Did really just say that?!_ He kinda sorta knows (in a nice, vague, abstract way) that she's other lovers, but he doesn't want to hear talk about them (the sad thing is she probably is just talking about how great a skier he is).

"That's it, I'm done." He pushes his plate away and turns slightly to face her. "Not good?" She asks, he shrugs in response. "You want some cornflakes?" She holds out her spoon for him, her other hand underneath it to catch any stray milk (and he hopes to God it happens so he can lick it off her hand and watch her eyes dilate in arousal. . .). He chuckles and shakes his head, "Bones I'm not two." She crooks and eyebrow. "Could've fooled me." He should be insulted but he isn't. She offers her spoon again. "Want some?"

He just smiles and shakes his head.


	6. 1 05 The Boy in the Bush

This chapter's a bit different, as we get to delve a bit into the pre-season past.

"You look nice." _Damn it Seely! You can come up with something better than:_ you look nice! "Better than nice you look. . .uh. . .very. . ." She somehow seems to understand his gibberish and bestows him a soft smile.

"Thanks." When was the last time he's seen her dressed so beautifully? _The night before you left for a month_, a snide voice reminds him. The snide reminder causes the memory to rise to the surface and he lets it.

_He hires a babysitter and tells her to dress nice. When she asks him why he lies and says it's to celebrate her new book. He drives all the way to New York and takes her to 21 (even thought he knows he can't afford it). But he just wants her to be happy, and he can tell she is by her smile and the way she subconsciously seems to be showing off her wedding band. After dinner he takes her to see a show_ (though he can't remember which show)_. After that he takes her to a hotel room and for a few hours it's just them, two human beings trying to become one._

_By the time they got home it's about three AM and Temperance is fast asleep. He manages to carry her inside and lays her on the bed before slipping off her shoes. He goes back downstairs, pays, and takes home the babysitter. When he returns home he goes straight to their room, he smiles when he notices that Temperance had changed into her pyjamas and that their daughter is curled up next to her. As he undresses he realizes he's the luckiest man in the world and that if things got any better he'd die of happiness. He slips into bed, pulls her back to his front and falls asleep with the knowledge that if these are the last memories he'll have of his family, then at least they are good ones._

"Do I have something on my face?" He blinks, _how long had he been staring at her?_ Shaking his head he gives her a melancholy smile (which causes confusion to race across her face), before turning and walking away.

_Because no matter how much he wants this to be another night like that one, he knows that a night like that won't happen ever again_.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I just thought I'd let every one know that I'll be gone for about two weeks (a friend of my invited me to Mexico), I will be bringing my laptop but I don't know if I'll be able to get an internet connection at their house (it's a long story). So if you don't hear from me for two weeks I'm sorry. But never fear, just because I'm not updating doesn't mean I've forgotten you. I'll be writing a lot while I'm down there.


	7. 1 06 The Man in the Wall

Disclaimer: I am ashamed to say that my plans to own Bones have failed miserably.

"You know what I think? I think you need a vacation as much as I do, you know, work on your people skills."

"I'm not the one who's snippy." She replies easily, "and would we be taking this vacation together?" "Snippy?" He laughs and she never wants to hear it from him again (he should only laugh when he's happy (and where on earth did _that_ thought come from?)). "What are you, like, seventy?" She's been around him long enough to know he's being sarcastic, and dodging the question.

"I think you should find a nice relaxing place to go on that vacation. And while you're there you should get a massage, maybe do some yoga." The image she gets of him trying to do yoga almost makes her laugh, but she holds it in. "I don't do yoga okay?" _Yes, she knows_. "Push ups, sit ups, pull ups. . .that's what I do." She turns to look out the window she he can't tell how hard she's trying not to laugh, before nonchalantly replying, "yeah. . .that's more cardiovascular. Yoga deals more with. . ."

"Why exactly are we talking about this?" She smiles at his sudden interruption before she puts her serious face back on and turns to him. "We're talking about what you should do on you're vacation." She replies all-to-innocently. "And will you be on this vacation with me to make sure I do all this stuff?" Her mouth replies before she even has the chance to digest what he's said. "Maybe. . ." _Shit!_

He turns and gives her the charm smile. "This vacation keeps getting better and better."

_On boy!_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"When was the last time you got away Temperance?" She looks at him, confused.

"Got away from what?" _Dear God!_ That proved she needed a vacation more than he does. He laughs at the irony.

"Oh Temperance you know what I mean. Sometimes I even think about not coming back." She doesn't reply immediately, as if that tidbit surprised her.

"Seriously?" He gets up and slips his jacket on. "Yeah, you know, you go with someone, you joke about not going back to your real life." He leans into her, "the two of you laugh, but when you're alone the world is full of possibilities." He pulls away and leaves, fighting the urge to turn around and invite her to come with him. He pauses before he exits Wong Fu's. . .

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He doesn't invite her along, but now at least he's got a reason to come back home.


	8. 1 07 The Man on Death Row

"So, are you two seeing each other?" Amy's question surprises her and she suddenly feels lost in the conversation.

"Who?" "You and Booth." Amy replies, as if it was the easiest answer in the world. "No." she snap before laughing nervously, _is it really that obvious?_ She quickly tries to cover her snappishness. "No, we're. . .we're just partners." Amy seems unconvinced, "'cause I'm picking up a bit of a sex vibe." She shakes her head, _how to get Amy from poking and prodding._

"There's no sex vibe," she finally replies. "It's just tension. He has a girlfriend." Amy finally drops the conversation and the car falls into grateful silence.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Dig gently, small layers at a time. What would you usually be doing?" The question floors him because she never asks about his personal life, not any more at least.

"What?" _Oh great reply Seeley!_ "If it was a normal weekend?" He suddenly realizes he doesn't like the sudden interest in his personal life, "you want to talk about this _now_?" He hopes she'll get the message and drop the conversation, but she doesn't.

"I mean with your multiple sex partners and all?" He almost forgets her instructions about digging gently, _is she serious?_ "That's none of your business!" He snaps. Anger goads him on, "I'm not having sex with Amy and I've never cheated on any woman that I've ever been with, ever." He instantly regrets what he just said.

"Except for me." Her voice is soft and her face is serious. "No!" He growls "not even you." She raises an eyebrow as if she doesn't believe him but remains silent.

He wants to kiss her and tell her he's sorry, that this case has them both on edge. He wants to suggest when they're done here that they go pick up Helen from his parents house, then go back to his place and watch Disney movies.

But the plans they never made go out the window when she finds a skull.


	9. 1 08 The Girl in the Fridge

"So you'll call me later?" She gives him the dopiest smile he's ever seen.

"I'm not working tonight, we're going out." That throws him because for a moment he thinks she means him and her, but then he realizes she means her and that Michael guy. "What? Wow."Part of him wants to congratulate the guy on getting her out of the Jeffersonian (a task he only accomplishes with a new case these days), the other half wants to beat him into a bloody pulp. "I just assumed that the two of you would be eating off an autopsy table." He adds snidely (but he instantly regrets it because it conjures up images he'd rather not see), but she's oblivious.

"Not tonight." She sounds like a freaking teenager on her first date! "I was being. . ." He throws his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture, not that she notices. "Tomorrow's fine." He grinds out, "call me tomorrow." She leaves, looking like she's floating on air, and he's left to war with he jealousy.


	10. 1 09 The Man in the Fallout Shelter

Yay! I finally get to post this chapter. This one was a bitch to write but it's worth it. Helen finally appears, we've got a POV other than B or B's, and some secrets come out differently.

* * *

He can't help but laugh at Booth's dopey enthusiasm.

"You are stoned Agent Booth." Booth laughs too.

"Oh good." He sounded slightly melancholy, "let's hope it lasts long enough to keep this from being the worst Christmas of my life."

"What are you complaining about? I don't like to boast but I am the spirit of Christmas at my house!" He rummages around for his wallet and takes out his family photo. "I have a wife and twin five year old daughters," he hands Booth the picture. "We have family traditions. The most important of which is being together for Christmas." He glances sideways to see Booth smiling at the photo. "Wow. They're beautiful." Booth hands the photo back to him and he tucks it back into his wallet.

"I've got kids too."Booth says after a few moments of silence. He rummages around for a few seconds before pulling two wallet sized photos and handing one to him. "That's Parker, he's four years old." Booth falls quiet again for a few moments and he admires the picture. "His mother wouldn't marry me, so me parental rights are totally. . "He drifts off as if he can't find the right word for it.

"Vague?" He suggests. Booth gives a bark of laughter. "That word's a bit more Christmassier that what I was thinking." He tries to pull Booth out of his funk. "He's a fine looking boy." He hands the photo back, "what about you're other child?" The next photo Booth hands him is of a little girl. "Her name's Helen, she's only a year and a half. I actually married her mother but. . ." Booth drifts off again but this time he doesn't make a suggestion.

"Who it the mother?" He asks as he hands back the picture. Booth shakes his head. "She'll get mad at me if I tell you. Things are strained enough between us as it is, I don't want to make it worse." He gives an 'ah' of understanding and settles back into his sleeping bag.

"Well how _would_ you like me to spend my Christmas?" She's still miffed that he managed to surprise her (even if she didn't show it). And part of her wants to hear his suggestion (but that's the same part of her that bought him the stupid boxers he's wearing and mourns the fact that they've never spent a Christmas together as a couple). He leans into her and she pulls back slightly, afraid of what might happen if they kiss (sex on the autopsy tables would certainly be new. . .).

"Christmas it the perfect time to re-examine your standing with. . ." he ends his sentence with a vague hand wave. She crooks an eyebrow, "with work?" He shakes his head vigorously and then wrinkles his nose in concentration. She's about to tell him not to think to hard, that she can see smoke coming out of his ears (she's getting better with modern sayings) but he starts talking before she can.

"With everything Temperance!" She winces at his loudness and hopes no one else heard him. "You know, me, Helen, your friends, your family. . ." He drifts off and she (oddly enough) is hoping that he doesn't suddenly burst into song. The room falls silent and she goes back to work, easily ignoring him.

"We should just tell them." He says suddenly and she jumps in fright. "Tell them everything!" He shouts , swaying slightly from side to side. "Booth. . ." For a moment she doesn't know what to say, then she realizes he probably won't remember any of this later and she can lie her ass off. "Remember we promised not to tell anyone until we were ready." He blinks, as if her calming words don't quite reach his brain.

"Oh. . .Yeah." He pitches forward and his head collides with her shoulder. She grimaces at the pain that shoots through her and tries to shove him off. But he's become dead weight and while she's strong, she's not _that _stong. She groans, _what on earth is she going to do now?_

'We are colleagues, friends, co-workers, yes. But for a father like myself, like Agent Booth, a few glowing test tubes don't make up for missing Christmas morning with the children." Said co-workers freeze, totally blown away. Angela's the first to recover.

"Excuse me?" Zack and Hodgins are quick to follow.

"Be kind rewind."

"Booth has a kid?"

"Two," he corrects, thens shifts nervously as he realizes what he's just said. "I. . .ah. . .take that it was not common knowledge?" The three of them nod and then look at him expectantly.

"Well considering how he turned up. . ." She pauses for a moment, as if figuring out how to say something (that's he's pretty sure might offend him).

"Why didn't you tell me you had a son?" . . .or maybe not.

"I was going to tell you last Christmas Bones, Rebecca was finally going to let me have him for the day." She's silent, and he hopes that's all it will take to placate her, _he really just doesn't want to deal with any of it right now_. "Did you expect me to raise him too?" She sounds far from pleased with him, "Bad enough I had to raise Helen _and_ go to work, but to raise a. . .how old was he?" "Three, and you know what? You need to stop right there before you say something you're going to regret later. You haven't seen Helen in a year, you've managed to distance yourself from her, which is not a good thing by the way. My mom will be here later with her, reconnect." More silence, but at least this time it's not an angry one.

"What's you're son's name? And you _really _should've told me earlier." "Parker. And I'm serious Temperance, you need to see Helen when she gets here." She gives him a contemplative look, "maybe." _Well that's better than a no_.

She watches from the lounge as her friends meet with their families. Warring with the question of whether or not to become part of Helen's life again. If she doesn't she'll probably divorce Seely, distance herself from the two of them completely. On the other hand there's guilt from abandoning her six-month old daughter, but there's also curiosity as to who Helen will become when she's older. Either way she knows that Helen will be in danger just for the fact that she is her daughter.

Glancing down at the entrance she sees Booth pacing in front of the glass doors and she quietly creeps down the stairs and hides herself in a nearby shadow. She watches with a smile as he talks to his son, _he clearly cares for him_. When Sid and Parker leave he begins to pace once more and even from here she can tell how antsy he is. A few minutes pass (and it feels for like hours for her, she wonders what it feels like to him).

Suddenly a little girl runs past the entrance, and from her vantage point she can see Helen turn an drun back towards the doors. By the time Helen actually stops in front of the doors (and how can one child be so hyper-active?) Booth's mother is there too (she struggles to remember her name and can't come up with it). She watches them as they talk (they seem so happy and it feels like she's stumbled across something earth-shattering), and she's about to turn and leave when Helen points at her.

Seely turns, smiles, and crooks a finger in a 'come here' gesture. This is her moment of truth, she can turn and walk away or walk towards something that she left a year ago. Slowly (more like gingerly), she takes a step forward, but after that first step it feels like she's running and suddenly she's there in front of the glass and staring at her daughter.

Helen still has her startling blue eyes but her hair is no longer baby-blonde fuzz, it's now the color of dark chocolate and even standing still she seems full of barely contained energy.

"Bones!" she blinks and stares blankly at the ear piece Seely is waving in front of her face for a few moments before realizing what he's offering and taking it. Slipping it into her ear she franticly wonders what she's going to say to her daughter. She takes a few deep breaths (knowing that she's only stalling) before realizing she should probably start with a greeting.

"Hello Helen." Helen blinks a for a moment she fears that she won't remember her. But then an all to familiar gleam appears in her daughter's eyes.

"Mama, mama, mama!" Tears threaten to spill from her eyes as she kneels to be at eye level with her daughter. "How are you doing?"

"I'm happy! I see big bruda and daddy telling me about when we open presents!" she strangely has no urge to correct her daughter's bad grammar and just smiles and cries.

"Go on!" She all but pushes him out the door. "Go have Christmas. Wish Parker a Merry Christmas for me." He nods.

"I'll be at Wong Fu's if you manage to leave here before one." She nods but he can tell she's only half listening. "Bones. . .Temperance!" He snaps his fingers in front of her face and she starts looking irritable. "What Booth? I'm paying attention." He rolls his eyes. "My mom wants you to know that you're invited to Christmas dinner." She looks surprised, "really?"

"Yes really, and please say you'll try to make it?" she's not really paying attention again, "I'll try to make it." she wanders off back to her office.

With a sigh he leaves the Jeffersonian. He knows she probably won't make it, she'll get lost in whatever task she's set for herself and forget all about it. . .But then again. . .

He knows his smile is goofy but he doesn't care because it's Christmas and miracles sometimes happen.

She stands in front of the door debating with herself on whether or not to knock. The rational part of her is telling her it's almost ten PM, no one's going to be awake, the small irrational part of her is saying it doesn't hurt to try.

She raises a hand to knock, but lets it fall to her side, she turns to go then turns back to face the door. _She'll probably be here all night if she doesn't make a decision_, she raises her hand again and knocks on the door.

She's about to turn and leave when Booth's mother opens the door.

"Temperance! Come in, come in." She enters and Booth's mother closes the door.


	11. 1 10 The Woman at the Airport

A short chapter, it doesn't really deviate that much from the original but it was still fun to just work on B&B's interaction with each other.

* * *

She sighs when she sees him sitting in her chair.

"I need a receptionist. I just can't have everybody waltzing in here." He grins and admires the view she gives him as she leans over to grab something.

"I've got a surprise for you." He sing-songs as he waves the papers in his hand around. She takes them and stares at the top one, confused. "A bunch of red circles." His grin grows even bigger. "Each red circle's where a body part was found." She just raises and eyebrow seemingly unimpressed, "I take it this is an airport then?" He claps his hands, "bingo! LA International. Local pathologist says the remains are in pretty bad shape."

"So he punted it to the FBI?"

"Exactly! Excellent use of the word punt." She rolls her eyes, "and then you went to Dr. Goodman and requested my expertise?" "Of course." He turns mock serious, "but not because I want to spend more time with you." "No, of course not." she mutters. He puts a hand over his heart, "you wound me Bones." She gives a snort in reply and begins to make a mental list of everything she'd need.


	12. 1 11 The Woman in the Car

Booth gives her a smile and a thumbs up.

"What will you tell your kids about the horrors that you see everyday?" He response tumbles out of her mouth before she can even think of it.

I'm not going to have any children." _Or at least any more children_, she amends in her head. The anchorwoman frowns, "really?" "Yes, really." She glances at Booth, who is now looking at her solemnly. She wonders if it's because of her lie or the implications of the lie.

"Were you driving around Helen or Parker?" He looks confused. "The car seat's still in the back."

"Oh. I had Parker for the weekend." "I don't know how you do that." His confusion is back. "Install a car seat in an FBI vehicle?" She shakes her head. "Bringing a child into the world knowing what you know." He gives a bark of laughter. "What?"

He shakes his head, "don't you think that's a bit hypocritical? You brought Helen into the world knowing what you know." She shakes her head again. "It's not the same," she argues.

"How is it not the same Temperance?" He snaps. "I don't know." she shouts. The car falls silent. A few minutes later he speaks. "I don't know how to explain it so you'll understand, but I'm better for both Helen and Parker being in the world. I just hope one day you understand and feel the same way."

"What about me?" She rushes after him as he heads towards the abandoned building. He stops walking and she almost runs into him.

"Wait outside." She's annoyed that he didn't even bother turning around and presses onward. "But I don't want to miss anything." Finally he turns and she sees the worry and fear in his eyes. What little annoyance she has left turns to surprise when he pulls her into a hug. He leans in and whispers in her ear, "Temperance, these guys aren't like anyone else you've come up against." He pauses for a moment and she can feel his breath ghosting against her ear.

"Please, just pretend to be a normal woman for the next ten minutes and hang back. Please." He pulls away and she sees something she can't describe in his eyes. But she understands his alpha-male instinct to protect her (even if she doesn't like it) and nods in agreement.

She easily falls into step with him as he walks away.

"It's not often I get to help save someone before they die." He turns to face her and smiles.

"Hell Bones, every time you catch a murderer you save his next victim." She smiles back, "but this is different." "You're right, it is different." They fall silent for a few moments before she speaks again. "Are you still glad you have Parker and Helen?" He gives a slight nod, "more so today than I was yesterday."

She just shakes her head. "I don't understand," she admits. That strange look is back in his eyes. "It's just love. Their unconditional love for you makes you want to be a better person, to be worthy of that love." Now she really is confused.

"Booth, love is just a rush of. . ." He cuts her off with a finger on her lips. "There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Bones, than dreamed of in your science." She crooks an eyebrow to show her disbelief and he just shakes his head.


	13. Interlude I

So this is the first of (hopefully many) interludes. I'd thought they'd be an interesting addition. Expect them every eleven episodes or so (so in the middle and end of a season). Some will be short some will be long. This is a short one.

She rocks back and forth in the chair quietly, watching her daughter sleep. Booth's words are bouncing around in her mind confusing her more and more with every passing second.

Unconditional love doesn't exist, love's only a rush of endorphins to the brain simulating bliss. And in the case of parents the need to protect and care for their children (and in her case guilt as well). But those were just biological urges, the minds way of ensuring the species survived.

Yet Booth seemed determined that it was more than that.

_Does Helen make me happy?_ Before she left her marriage the answer would've been yes, but now she doesn't know.

_Am I better person for Helen being in the world?_ And that was the six-hundred and forty thousand dollar question wasn't it?


	14. 1 12 The Superhero in the Alleyway

"Well yeah, I mean if you know what to look for it's pretty obvious." She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, "give me an example." He doesn't even have to think of one, he already knows the best one of all.

"OK, well in your book your partner is a former Olympic boxer who graduated from Harvard and speaks six different languages. In real life you get me!" He presents himself with a flourish. Understanding blooms on her face and he grins triumphantly.

"So what you're saying is that reality falls far, far short of fiction." All of his glee is suddenly gone, and in it's place is anger and a dash of disappointment. "Yeah. Thanks a lot Bones." He turns on his heel and storms away.


	15. 1 13 The Woman in the Garden

Notes: Smith is just a spur of the moment name for the other agent in the scene.

He paces, Agent Smith's words not really sinking in. But he reads the slip of paper he'd been handed and sinks onto the bench (not because it's finally sunken in, but because the words on the paper make it more real).

His first instinct is to take Temperance somewhere far, far away (Like Europe, or better yet Russia), but she'd never forgive him, even if he did it to save her life. He could just kill Ortez, but after thinking about it for a few seconds he realized that would make it worse (then they'd both be dead and he doesn't want to leave anyone with the burden of explaining to his children why daddy (and in Helen's case mommy too) is not coming to visit ever again).

So that really leave one solution. He checks his gun to make sure it's empty, then goes to find Ortez.


	16. 1 14 The Man on the Fairway

I loved writing this chapter, because now "I miss you" has a whole different context. XD! On a different note. . .Only Sixteen days til the new season of Bones! giddy squeal (if you haven't already look up Bones season 4 on YouTube they've got previews. . .)

"Goodman's ordered me to investigate the other extra body." He raises an eyebrow, surprised that she's complaining to him again (the last time it'd happened they still lived together).

"Well then, shouldn't you be doing that? Ya know if you miss me you can just call, we'll make it a date." She looks at him, offended, "I do not miss you." She may be fooling everyone else but she's not fooling him. "Yeah, you miss me. C'mon, say it." She shakes her head violently, "I do _not_ miss you." She hisses.

He leans in close, "say it," he whispers. They're close enough to kiss, and he's about to lean in those few extra millimeters when a tentative knock interrupts them. They both turn to stare at the nervous looking security guard.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, sorry to interrupt, but you've got a visitor." His message delivered, the guard quickly left. Seeley turned his attention back to his partner. "You miss me Temperance," he smiles, "just say it." She just rolls her eyes and slides off her stool.

"I don't miss you Seeley." She replies as she walks away. Inside he crows in delight at his small victory, on the outside he just smiles and continues to tease her.

"You miss me, you miss me." He sing-songs as he follows her.


	17. 1 15 Two Bodies in the Lab

I really like this chapter, even if it was a bit hard to write (especially the flashback). But it's just so. . .so. . .awesome. . .

He knows she's trying her best to ignore his line of questioning, but it's no good.

""So what if your computer date's a psycho?" Angela answers him before she can.

"Only about a billion people date online."

"Yeah, I have." Hodgins chimes in . The image of Hodgins sitting at a computer filling out an online dating application is an amusing one, but he just shakes his head.

"What ever happened to seeing someone across a crowed room, eyes meeting? That old black magic gets you in its spell." His eyes meet Temperance's and he can tell she's remembering their first meeting too.

_They literally ran into each other. He was at the Jeffersonian for the first time and trying to find his way to Dr. Goodman's office (and failing miserably), She, well. . .He didn't know what she'd been rushing to. Regardless, they ran into each other, sending folders and papers flying. They both got to their knees and began picking up papers. Once that had been done he watched, slightly stunned, as she quickly sorted them all into two piles._

"_This one is yours." He blinked, not really comprehending the stack of papers she was holding out, but when he did he quickly reached out to grab them. His hand tingled slightly as he stood up._

"_Uh. . .thank you Ms--" "Doctor," she interrupts. "Dr. Temperance Brennan." She sticks her hand out. "Special Agent Seeley Booth." He says as he shakes her hand. They drop hands (his is tingling again) and she begins walking away. Then he realizes that asking her for directions would be a very good idea (else he'd probably get more lost and die here never to be found)._

"_Excuse me, Dr. Brennan?" She turns back to face him. "You wouldn't happen to know where Dr. Goodman's office is?" She points they way she's going (which means the security guard gave him useless directions). "That way. You can come with me if you want, I am headed that way myself." He gives her his charm smile, "thanks." She seems oblivious to his smile (which surprises him), turns around, and begins walking again. He's miffed that she didn't respond to his smile (it's always worked before), but that doesn't stop him from admiring her as she walks. He's thinking of all they ways he can ask her out when she suddenly stops, and he barely stops himself from running into her. "There is Dr. Goodman's office," she says, pointing to a pair of oak doors._

"_Thanks." She nods and begins to walk away again but he stops her again. "Dr. Brennan, I hope you don't mind me asking, but would you like to go on a date with me?" She blinks, as if she doesn't understand the question, then finally replies, "what?"_

"_You know, a date. Dinner and a movie?" She rolls her eyes. "I know what a date is Agent Booth. What I'm wondering is why you want to go on a date with me when we've only just met?" He gives her his charm smile again, "isn't that the whole point of a date, to get to know someone better?" She seems to consider this for a few moments before she replies. "I accept your hypothesis as a valid one." He __raises an eyebrow at that. "So I will accept your offer of a date." _

Even though she seemed totally bizarre to him on their first date he still asked her out on another, and then another, and another. Then he proposed, then they got married, then Helen was born, then six months later, for reasons unknown to him, she left. And now here they were a year later.

"There's no such thing as magic," She finally replies. He gives her his charm smile, "oh. There's magic."

"Temperance. What the hell are you doing?" She glances up from her notes to see him glaring up at her from the base of the stairs.

"Working. Why does everyone find that so odd?" She's done it before and she'd do it again (so why is everyone saying she shouldn't do it now?)

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe because an hour ago someone tried to kill you," he snaps. She hears the beep of the security console and tries to concentrate on anything but Booth. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to continue working these cases."

She freezes. _He can't be serious?_ She turns around an can see in his eyes that he's serious. "You lying bastard." He looks confused, but she ignores it and storms up to him. "You promised you wouldn't do this again. That you wouldn't shut me out of a case." She raises her hand to slap him (or punch him, or push him away (anything would work really)) but he catches her wrist easily.

"Look I'm sorry, alright?" He begins to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. She knows she should pull away but the repetitive motion is helping her calm down. "But whoever killed these two wants to make sure you don't finish your investigation. Is it wrong of me to worry about your life when you don't seem to?" She sighs, pulls her hand out his lose grip, and gets back to work.

"Hundred of criminals would like me to stop what I do. Are you suggesting I give up my career?" She looks up from her microscope to see he has the same look in his eyes that he had when they had rescued that little boy from his captors. He shakes his head, "no I don't want you to quit your job. I just want you to be more worried."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." She goes back to her microscope and misses the hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm not like him at all." Kenton murmurs to her. "The things I have to do to you, you'll be gone first." Her limp body tenses as she realizes that this is the end for her, that she'll never see Helen, or Seeley, or her brother and parents, or her friends ever again. She begins to struggle again, even though she knows it's useless. "I never expected anyone to find out."

He's behind her and she can't tell what he's about to do (which somehow makes it worse).

Suddenly the _bang _of a gun echoes through the building and Kenton gives a shot of pain. Just as suddenly she's surrounded by FBI agents and Seeley is limping towards her.

She's shaking like a leaf as he pulls her arms off the hook. They're sinking slowly to the ground and when they finally reach it she's clinging to him, only half listing to his calming words.

"I'm here. It's all over. Shhhhhhh." She gives a sigh of contentment as he begins to gently massage her back with his one good hand. She doesn't know how long they clung to each other, but she finally feels like herself again and she pulls back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"How did you get out of the hospital?" He chuckles. "Hodgins aided and abetted me, then he drove me here." She smiles at the image of Seeley in Hodgins' small car. "Maybe. . ." He gives her a sheepish smile, "maybe you could give me a ride back?"

Suddenly she's laughing and pulling him closer as he murmurs an 'of course.' into his ear.


	18. 1 16 The Woman in the Tunnel

This chapter didn't turn out like I had planed it a while back when it wasn't actually time for me to write this chapter. So I forgot the awesomeness it was going to be and had to settle with this. BTW I totally forgot the social worker's name was Helen. . .

"Harold said he was afraid of a blond." Helen rolls her eyes as if she's heard that before.

"How do you know he didn't mean Charlize Theron?" He can see anger and confusion war on Bone's face, her confusion miraculously wins. "Who's that?" He answers before Helen can try and make things worse.

"An actress. She's being sarcastic." He begins pulling her away as he turns to smile at Helen. "Thank you for you help, we appreciate it." He turns back to Bones as he herds her towards the car. "You amaze me sometimes, you know?" She blinks, as if she doesn't know how to respond to his question. "You know _Treasure of the Sierra Madre _but you don't know who Charlize Theron is. You know who you are?" He asks as they climb into the car. He doesn't even wait for her to answer, "you're my grandmother."

Glancing over he ca see anger flare in her eyes. Well at least he knows he can push her buttons just as well as she can push his.


	19. 1 17 The Skull in the Desert

I like this chapter. It's all from Booth's POV, but we possessive AND pervy Booth, so you know. . .it's alright.

He's rummaging through her desk, only half-looking for the folder he needs. The cell phone in his pocket chirps into life and he jumps slightly, caught off guard by the sudden noise. He grins when he sees who's calling. He flips open the phone before it can ring again.

"Booth." She doesn't even bother with a 'hello', just gets straight to her point.

"How far are you from Dulles?" He blinks, _well he wasn't expecting that_. "Why, hello to you too Bones. I'm doing great." He hears her sigh softly on the other end, "just answer the question." He pouts (even though she can't see it). "About as far away as your office is from Dulles." Silence fills the line, and he's about to ask if she's still there when she finally responds, "why are you in my office?"

"I need your findings on the Richmond case," he tells her. "'Cause Zack, he won't tell me where they are unless you give him permission." The Richmond case apparently is not as important as trying to get him to Dulles, because she ignores him completely.

"There's a 9:15 flight to Denver, then a 11:35 flight to Santa Fe. You'll have to run to make the connection." He is _not_ going Dulles because she asks him to (what does she think he is, a love-sick puppy?). "Forget it." He starts rummaging through her desk again.

"Seeley, please." He blinks when he realizes she's pleading (something she's probably never had to do before). "Angela's boyfriend is missing, maybe dead," she continues, oblivious to his surprise. "It. . .it took all of my charm just to get the sheriff to let me look at the skull." "All of your charm?" He growls, the image of her flirting and maybe even kissing the sheriff is not one he likes (and it's _almost_ enough to get him on the flight, just so he can beat up the sheriff of Dulles). She seems unfazed by his question and keeps going.

"When I asked him to let me send the skull to the Jeffersonian he told me that I am not a cop and that I don't have any jurisdiction." "Which is true," he tells her, of course now she's piqued his interest. "Okay then, what do you want me to do?" She doesn't answer right away, but when she does he can't help but smile.

"I want you to go federal on his ass." He gives her a mock sigh, as if he's giving up under protest, "fine, fine. I'll come." "Thank you Booth." She sounds so relived that he wonders what else is going on in Dulles. "But you owe me. Plane tickets are _not_ cheep these days." He says, not really meaning it. "Of course, of course," she murmurs absent-mindedly as if she's not really listening to him anymore. She then hangs up. He just shakes his head and rushes home to pack.

"Wait outside while I get dressed." _She's joking right_, it's not like it's anything he hasn't seen before (and besides it's freaking _hot_ out there).

"No way Bones." He says, shaking his head vigorously. "The sun's been up for an hour already and it's the surface of Mercury out there. I can stand here, close my eyes, and eat my doughnut." He shrugs, "best I can do." He shows her he's serious by covering his eyes with his empty hand. Lifting his other hand to eat his doughnut he realizes he needs to move his other hand to eat. Closing his eyes he drops his hand and takes a bite of his doughnut.

A few seconds later the urge to take a peek suddenly pops into his head. Giving in he barely opens his eyes and manages to get a glimpse of her nearly naked body before he closes them again. He manages to hide his smug grin behind the doughnut. _Just has hot as he remembers._


	20. 1 18 The Man with the Bone

_More Booth POV. As well as more of Booth being possessive and pervy. . .XD. (sorry it's so short) _

"You. . .you dive?!" He asks incredulously, the image of her in a wet suit pops into his head and won't leave him alone (not that he wants it to).

"Yes. I do." She says slowly, as if talking to a small child. "And I have the time because I don't have a TV." She begins walking towards the stairs again and he follows, still stunned. Harry looks a bit wide-eyed as they pass him, "you wear a rubber suit then?" He asks her.

"Uh, uh." He growls, wagging his finger at Harry in warning. _He's the only one allowed to fantasize about Bones, damn it!_


	21. 1 19 The Man in the Morgue

We're nearing the end of season one folks! This chapter was fun to write. . .until I hit a writers block that is. But I easily managed to get through it thanks to the Fray's "She Is" (the official song for this chapter).

"You know Bones, all those things that Carolyn mentioned, the martial arts, the shooting, the. . .ah. . .assaults. It's just. . .you're the type of woman who fights back. Maybe they didn't expect that, or maybe they thought their magic could hold you.." Her response, as always, to that is automatic.

"I don't believe in magic." He gives her a crooked smile. "Exactly. You're a surprising woman. Sometimes that's enough to get away." She smiles back, and then shakes her head and chuckles. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He holds up a finger and wiggles it.

"Two reasons. One --" "You're only holding up one finger." She points out. This time he's the one who shakes his head and laughs, but he dutifully raises a second finger.

"Reason number one: I want to be more than your partner." She's about to interrupt him again but he stops her. "Let me finish first. I'm not saying let's go back to your hotel room and do the horizontal mambo." She raises an eyebrow at the phrase, but remains silent. "I just want more out of our marriage. I already have a wonderful daughter, but I also want a wife who's more than civil to me, I want you to be my friend. Some one who will always be there for me."

"Oh." He crooked an eyebrow, "I bare my heart to you and all you can say is 'oh'?" She shakes her head, "I don't know what to say Booth." That gets her the full Seeley Booth smile. "That's all you need to say Temperance."

"What's your second reason?" He looks confused for a moment. "What? OH. My second reason is: because they think they can get away with it." She stares at him blankly, "what?"

"They burn their victims, blow 'em up, toss 'em into the ocean, they bury 'em in the desert, they throw 'em into wood chippers. Sometimes years go by. They start to relax, living their lives like they didn't do anything wrong, like they didn't take somebody's life in order to get what they got. They think they're safe. But you, you make those bastards unsafe." She smiles softly at him, "I couldn't do it without you Seeley."

He gives her a little boy smile in return. "So. . .uh. . .maybe you should be a little nicer to me?" Her smile turns into a teasing grin, "I should, shouldn't I." He laughs. And she thinks that maybe this time around things will be better.

End Note: The Next chapter is not going to be "The Graft in the Girl" because I couldn't find any scenes in that episode that needed to be changed. . .so let us bow our heads in silent mourning for Season 1 Episode 20.


	22. 1 21 The Solider on the Grave

Another hard chapter to get through, but I managed (thanks to "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol). Not quite as happy as the last chapter, but just as important.

He sees the look of amazement on her face as she stares at the two couples.

"I would never have expected to see that." He just smiles at her.

"Well, people will always surprise you." She crooks an eyebrow at him, "that hasn't been my experience."

He begins to pace and fidget, then urge to tell her, to finally tell her, growing stronger. Turning to face her he finally speaks. "I've done things." Her soft 'I know' sends him pacing again. Shaking his head violently he replies, "no. No you don't." "It's alright Booth." He his head again, trying to make her understand.

"No. Not. . .not as a secret. . ." he collapses into a chair. "It's not alright. I have to be. . .honest, about myself." He hears the creak of a chair as she sits down. "I need to tell someone." Her voice is soft and comforting, "you will in time Booth, you will." She just doesn't get _it_ does she? The only way\to make her understand now is to tell her (and she's the only one he wants to tell anyways, only her).

"That month. . .that month I was gone. . .I was sent to Kosovo. There was this Serb, General Raddick. . .he led. . .he led this unit that would go into villages and. . .and destroy them. Women, children. . .all. . .all killed because he wanted to ethnically purify his country. He'd done it twice before, I mean, we had facts. . .proof. 232 people. . .just erased.

"I was the sniper sent to stop him. It was. . .it was his sons. . .birthday. He was only six or seven. I. . .I can still hear the music from the party sometimes. That song. . .just playing in my head. Nobody knew where the shot came from. . .but. . .they knew _why _it came.

"They told me I'd shave over a hundred people. But. . .that. . .little boy, who didn't know who his father was, who. . .who just loved him. He saw him die. . .fall to the ground right in front of him. That little boy. . .covered in his daddy's blood. . .he was changed forever." He sighs softly, a bit surprised she hasn't spoken.

"It's never. . .never just the one person who dies Temperance, never." He feels a hand on his forearm. Sniffling, he puts a hand on top of hers, glad for the comfort. But he frowns a little when he feels something digging into his palm. He moves his hand slightly as he glances down and stares, shocked, at her engagement ring (it somehow comforts him even more that she's wearing it (even if it is on left hand)). He looks up and he sees her eyes, full of love and sorrow and understanding, and he breaks.

"We all. . .we all die a little bit Temperance. With every shot. . .we all die a little bit." A tear leaks from her eye and suddenly she's hugging him, trying to comfort him without words. He lets his arms surround her and just clings, letting all of his pent up sorrow free.


	23. 1 22 The Woman in Limbo

All in all I love the way this chapter turned out and IMHO it's a whole lot better than the original ep. . .or at least the scenes I did.

He winces as he watches Bones smooch David (and did he really just call kissing smooching?). Rolling his eyes at her question, _who cares why he's here_, he starts shooing her away again.

"She has to go to court so. . ." David interrupts him before he can finish.

"Agent Booth, good to see you again. Especially when I'm not in custody." David turns his attention back to Bones, "listen, I read your manuscript. I couldn't wait to tell you how good it was." _Wait. . .what did he just say?_ She blushes at his compliment, "that you." His brain finally manages to somehow wrap itself around the concept of him not being the one to help her with her new book.

"You read her manuscript?" He snatches the box away from David, hurt that she didn't come to him first, _he was the one who encouraged her to write in the first place_ (though at the time it was to stop her from complaining to him that she had nothing to do)! But she takes it from him before he can even see the title, "Uh-uh." David smiles indulgently at him and he wants to punch it off his face.

"Her second novel." _No shit_, he thinks. "_Bone Free_. It's kind of like _Born Free_, but without the lions." He makes a face of disgust, "ick on the title." He turns to Bones, "am I in it?" Their responses are amusing. Bones' is a defiant 'no!', while David's is a grinning 'yes'. He just smiles, then he remembers that she's late for her court date.

"If you keep bringing Chinese food in the middle of the night we're both gonna get fat." He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"I know what you've been thinking." She blinks at the sudden change of topic, but she easily adjusts and replies, "I doubt it." He gives a soft sigh before he speaks again.

"You've been thinking that your family is made up of liars and criminals, and that makes you feel lonely. But there's a story here we don't know about yet Temperance." She raises an eyebrow, "like what?" He makes a sound that could either be amusement or exasperation. "Boonnnees! 'Don't know' means it's a mystery. A snort of amusement comes out by accident, and for a few moments neither of them can stop laughing.

When she finally gets herself under control she turns to him and asks, "what were your parents like?" A look of confusion appears on his face, "you've met my parents already." "Yes," she replies. "But I don't know anything _about_ them. Most days I can hardly remember their names." He rolls his eyes but humors her anyways.

""Well my dad. . .he, uh. . .he flew thuds and phantoms in Vietnam." He pauses for a moment, then adds, "those are fighter planes. After that he was a barber in Philadelphia." He pauses for a few more moments before continuing. "And my mom. . .she wrote jingles for a local advertising company." He shrugs.

"So they didn't go out at night after you were asleep and rob banks?" She asks snidely. He just stares at her for a few moments and when he finally replies he sounds angry. "Listen Temperance. Parents. . .ah. . .they have secret lives, if they didn't . . .well they wouldn't be parents. You should know that." He has a point she realizes, because all she has _is_ a secret life.

But before she can tell him she understands he gets up and gives her a tight smile. "It's a little late for Chinese, isn't it? Thanks for the food, I'll see you tomorrow." And just like that he gone and she's left wrestling with things she'd never would have faced if he hadn't brought them up.

He glares at McVicar as he tells Temperance a pack of lies (he can tell by the way the slimeballs eyes keep shifting from left to right).

"Our plan, once we'd settled down. . .most likely in Florida. . .was to bring you down." He hated the way McVicar sounded, like he was right and everyone else was wrong. "Your father is a hard man," he says softly and all Booth wants to do is punch the 'concerned' look off his face, _asshole_.

"My name is Temperance." She tells him and Booth gives an internal cheer. "I'm Dr. . ." she sighs softly. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan." McVicar just gives her a pitying look before he shakes his head and leaves the barn. Booth feels torn for a moment but realizes the Temperance needs him more than he needs to kick McVicar's ass.

"I work at the Jeffersonian Institute as a forensic anthropologist. I specialize in ident. . ."she sobs. "In identifying people. . .when. . .when nobody knows who they are." She pauses for a moment to compose herself but he can tell she's failing miserably and steps closer. "My father was a science teacher. . .my mother. . .my mother was a book keeper." She gives a soft hicup and tears begin to flow. He grabs one of her hands and rubs his thumb across the back, hoping to calm her.

"My brother." She uses her free hand to wipe her tears, "I have a brother." Her tears are flowing faster now and he suddenly realizes that he doesn't just want to kick McVicar's ass, he wants to kill the bastard. But he knows she's more important than McVicar could ever hope to be and so he pulls her to him and lets his arms enclose her. "I. . .I -hic- I have . . .have a husband." Her hicups over took her for a few moments.

"I have. . .a. . .a daughter who. . .who loves me. . .even -hic- even though. . .even though she knows -hic- nothing about me." Her words become incoherent after that and he begins rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Shhh. . .I know. I know exactly who you are. Shhhh. . ." He starts humming random snatches of music, hoping to calm her. McVicar isn't going to just die now, he's going to die slowly.

He lets the front page fall back into place and smiles at Russ.

"Nice." He gives a pointed glance at Bones, "girls are nice." Noticing his glance she just rolls her eyes and mouths 'tomorrow', in return he just nods and accepts the beer she hands him. "To us," he says, raising his beer slightly.

"Whoever the hell we are."

"To what we are becoming." He smiles at that, because what they are becoming is something entirely new to the both of them.


	24. Interlude II

This interlude was fun to write and Helen appears. . .I really should put her in the story more than I do. . . Disclaimer: I am ashamed to say that my plans to own Bones have failed miserably, I do however own Helen please don't steal her.

Their quiet chatter is interrupted my the sound of the doorbell. She quickly gets up and answers it. She smiles at Booth.

"Good morning," she says quietly, aware of their daughter half-asleep in his arms. He replies just as quietly and gives her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry she isn't more awake. She's not used to being up at this hour." Checking her watch she realizes that 8:30 probably is early for her. "Booth! You didn't need to bring her so early!" He flushes slightly at her admonishment. "Parker and I are spending the day at the aquarium, so this seemed like the best time." She blinks, then looks around, thinking she'd somehow overlooked his son, "where is Parker?" Booth chucked. "He's sitting in the car thinking about why he should be quiet when I tell him to be." She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything, instead she takes their daughter from him. Helen blinks sleepily at the sudden movement at smiles at her.

"Hi mommy," she murmurs before falling back into sleep.

"Oof. . .she's heavy!" He chuckles again, "it's called growing Bones. I'll be back around five to pick her up." She glares at his retreating form as she closes the door before she turns to face her brother. He was still in her kitchen but he was looking at her liked she'd grown another head.

"Who's that?" He hisses, "and why did Agent Booth drop her off?" She 'shushes' him before he can ask another question. "This is Helen." She takes a deep breath before she says the more important part. "She's my daughter."

"WHAT?!" She winces at the loudness of his voice, "shhh. . .she's sleeping." She scolds. "I'll be back in a few moments and then I'll explain everything." He gives a tight nod and she retreats to her bedroom to tuck Helen in. She takes a few deep breaths to prepare herself and leaves to go face her brother.

Fifteen minutes later they're sitting at the kitchen table again, but this time they're silent. Her brother is the one who speaks first. "Why did you leave them?" She blinks, "what?" That was definitely not the first question she was expecting from him. "Helen and Booth, why'd you leave them?" She stares into her coffee for a few seconds, trying to gather her thoughts before replying.

"I know the reasons why now. . .but at the time I thought he was cheating on me. He was gone on some weekends and then he disappeared for an entire month. It seems silly now, now that I know he has a son that he can only see on the weekends and that the entire month he was gone was a military operation." She sighed, "at the time I was acting irrationally and didn't stop to think about my actions, I just did them." Her brother makes a noise that could be construed as sympathetic before he speaks again. "Well from what I've seen Booth's good for you. He pushes you." He pauses for a moment, "now when can I see my niece?" She gives a soft laugh, "when she wakes up."

Helen was currently hiding behind her legs peering at Russ shyly. Her brother was sitting on the floor waiting patiently.

"Don't be rude Helen, say hello to you uncle Russ." Her daughter stuck a hand out and waved it but stubbornly remained silent. Russ gave her an amused smile.

"It's alright Tempe." He was about to get up when Helen surprised them both.

"Why's he uncle?" Temperance turned her head to see her daughter looking up at her expectantly. "Because he's my brother," she said simply. Helen peered at Russ again and then very slowly walked to him. She gave an internal sigh of relief and smiled at her brother. "Why don't you two play while I make lunch." Her daughter turned back to look at her, "mac'n'cheese!" She returned her daughter's stare with one of her own, "what do you need to say?"

Helen scrunched up her face as she thought about it before she finally answered, "please?" She gave a nod of approval, "very good. Mac and cheese it is then."


	25. 2 01 The Titan on the Tracks

Is wrong of me to think that Bones being whiney is kind of funny?

He quickly pulls her down before she can be spotted.

"Oh, no, no, no," he scolds. "What we gotta do is wait until hi deals, catch him in the act." She raises an eyebrow, clearly not convinced.

"We wait? For how long?" There's a hint of a whine in her voice and he has to turn and stare out the window so she doesn't see him smiling at her impatience. "However long it takes Bones." "What do we do while we wait?" She still sounds whiney but there's annoyance there too. "This is a stakeout," he says it slowly as if talking to a child. "We converse." "Well I tried to initiate conversation about the drug war. . .but. . ." He interrupts her before she can continue. "Oh God!" He gives a sigh of exasperation. "Fine! You know what? Let's talk about something we're not going to argue about."

They fall into silence and stay that way for a minute or two. He's about to ask her about her mother's grave but she beats him to the punch. . .sort of.

"How's Helen?" He blinks, thrown by her conversation curveball, but recovers quickly. "She's doing really well. She's asking about you, wondering when she can come over again." "Well I"m not doing anything this weekend," she replies quickly. "She can come over then." He raises an eyebrow surprised at her eagerness. But he smiles but this is a very good thing, "this weekend it is then."


	26. 2 02 The Mother and Child in the Bay

This chapter didn't turn out like I planned. . .or at least the second part didn't. I thought I'd gotten past the stage of B&B vicious arguments, but apparently not.

She gives him a knowing smile that is really starting to annoy him.

"Oh I think I know who's agitated." He scoffs at her (even though she's kind of right).

"Someone's annoying me. It's different." "Your ex." She says suddenly and leaves him totally confused. "Huh?"

"That's who's annoying you. She's got a new man in her life." She has a teasing tone in her voice but he certainly doesn't find it funny. "I'm concerned about my son, I wanna know what kind of guy this new boyfriend is. And you what? If she won't tell me I'll find out on my own!" She looks at him, slightly surprised.

"You're going to run a background check on him? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" She's thrown another wrench into the conversation, "what do you mean?" "You don't run background checks on any of the people we date. Arn't you worried that they'll be a bad influence on Helen?" He glares at her for a few moments before replying. "It's not the same Temperance and you know it. You and I don't even mention Helen to our respective partners." She gives a sigh of annoyed defeat, realizing he's not going to budge on the subject.

* * *

So would you do it again?" He looks up, surprised by her sudden question.

"What?" sometimes she hates that he can be so dense. "You'd have Parker even with everything you're going through?" He looks at her incredulously. "What kind of question is that? And shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" She sighs, _he can't really be serious?_ "You and I don't argue and snipe at each other like that. Anyways I'm just saying wouldn't it be easier if Parker wasn't caught in the middle of this drama of your with Rebecca and the new boyfriend?"

"God no!" Bones, he's my son. What ever we're going through it's not about him. He knows that." She thinks she's trying to prove a point but she's not sure what that point is. "That's what parents say when they want to justify themselves." He groans and thunks his head on the steering wheel a few times, she's about to scold him for not paying attention to the road but he speaks first.

"You know what? I haven't walked out on Parker yet." She winces at the accusation in his voice, she knows they need to talk about why she left, but she can never seem to work up the courage. "And anyways," he continues. "For someone who thinks that mothers give up years of their lives, you seem pretty eager to give up a few days." She resists the urge to slap him by telling herself that she'll do it later. "_You_ know what. Tomorrow when you come with Helen, you can leave once you drop her off." She sees the hurt look on his face but doesn't care.

Since I don't have anything for 'The boy in the Shroud' or 'The Blond in the Game' you get a Bones Helen interlude (with a side of Booth trying to apologize for being an ass.)


	27. Interlude III

This chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be, but all in all I'm pretty happy with it. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. . .XD

The buzz of her doorbell interrupted her nervous pacing. She ignored Booth when she opened the door and crouched down so she was about eye level with Helen.

"Hey sweetheart." Helen rushed to her, hugging her tightly. Temperance slowly stood up, making sure she didn't accidentally drop her daughter. The girl in question just leaned in and whispered.

"Daddy brought flowers." Finally looking at Booth she realized that he did indeed have flowers, a huge bouquet of daffodils and daisies to be exact. She's surprised and a bit touched (and secretly pleased) that he remembered her favorite flowers but they don't overcome the anger she still feels.

"Bones. . .Look I'm--" She took the bouquet from him and stepped aside so he could come in. "You can put Helen's bag in my room," she interrupted. He grumbled, but did as she instructed. Meanwhile she went to the kitchen and put the flowers in the sink (she may be angry with Booth but that doesn't mean she's going to let the flowers go to waste). Setting Helen on the counter next to the sink she gives her a stern look. "You're not going to jump off like last time are you?" Helen shook her head and Temperance turned around to begin looking for a vase. Before she even started she noticed Booth watching her. Leaving the kitchen she walked to him.

"Goodbye Seeley," she said curtly as she ushered his protesting form out of her apartment. Returning to the kitchen she finally started her search. "Why you do that?" She almost dropped the vase when she realized what Helen was asking about. "Daddy was being a very bad boy yesterday," she explained as she put the vase next to Helen. "So I told him he couldn't have fun with us."

Pulling some scissors from her cutlery drawer she smiled as Helen began giggling. Unwrapping the flowers she asks, "so what do you want to do today?" " I wanna go to kwariam." It took her a few moments to decipher what her daughter was saying. "Oh! You mean the aquarium!" She exclaimed , putting the flower she'd just cut in the vase. Helen nodded enthusiastically. "Let me finish this up and then we'll go alright?" "Alright," Helen chirped. They fall into silence, except for the rhythmic _snip, snip_ of the scissors.

"What's that?" Her daughter asked, pointing at a daisy. "It's a daisy," she replied before pointing to the daffodil in her hand. "And this is a daffodil, and that," she pointed at a fern. "Is a fern." Cutting her last stem she put the daisy in the vase. Moving the vase to the sink she filled it with water before finally putting it on her dining table. Going back to the kitchen she picked Helen up before putting her down.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked as she grabbed her keys off the side table. "Yes!" Helen crowed as they marched out of the apartment.

Four hours later (which included dinner) they returned. Temperance felt exhausted, but her daughter's energy didn't seem to be slowing down in the least. Luckily she had planned for that.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked as she gratefully collapsed onto her couch.

"Yeah!" Helen exclaimed/ "They're right over there," she said, pointing at the stack of DVD's she'd rented last night (along with a TV and a DVD player). She watched, slightly amused, as Helen rushed to the stack, went through it like a whirlwind, then came rushing back thrusting a box in front of her face. Taking the case (and noting that it was _The Lion King_) she turned on the TV and the DVD player, making sure that everything was in the right mode before finally getting up and putting the disk in the player. Returning to the couch she slipped her shoes off before lying down again. Helen promptly joined her and made herself comfortable. The main menu popped up and she hit play before turning up the volume and settling in to watch the movie.

But instead, it seemed, she'd fallen asleep. Because she was suddenly being shaken awake by Helen, "movie's over mama." She glanced at the clock as she sat up and winced when she noticed the time, _nine o'clock already?_ "It's time for bed sweetie." Helen pouted but didn't say anything as they went to her bedroom (she'd thought about making up the guest room, but had eventually decided against it). They changed into their pajamas (Helen into a simple nightgown and her into a tanktop and a pair of green lantern boxer she'd stolen from Booth when they had been dating) before going to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Helen, luckily, fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Creeping back to the bathroom Temperance turned the light back on before closing the door most of the way and turning off the overhead light. Satisfied that there was enough light that if Helen woke up in the middle of the night she wouldn't be scared she crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep herself.

She was jerked awake by her bed suddenly moving. Opening her eyes halfway she stared blurily at her daughter.

"Stop that," she groaned. Helen promptly stopped but tried a different route in trying to wake her up.

"Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!" She screeched. In response Temperance grabbed a pillow and tried to cover her head with it. Her daughter, however, quickly ripped it off and began to jump on the bed again. Realizing she was fighting a losing battle she finally sat up. Helen gave a cry of triumph as she jumped off the bed. Then she grabbed Temperance's hand and began tugging her towards the kitchen.

She followed, still half asleep. "Cereal!" Helen demanded once they'd reached their destination. She didn't even chastise her for not saying 'please', just pulled out the boxes she'd bought yesterday while shopping (she'd tried to find a healthy cereal she could try to get her daughter to eat, but all of those seemed to be geared towards adults and would not be something a almost-three-year-old would eat. So she had to settle for the sugar filled 'children's' cereals). She went to grab a bowl but Helen's cry of 'no!' stopped her. She watched as her daughter grabbed a box that said Fruity Pebbles (though pebbles were neither fruity nor something you wanted your child to be eating).

"Glass of milk," Helen said. She was waking up more by the minute but still got out two glasses with out argument and filled them with milk. She handed one to her daughter who then headed to the living room (and the TV). Deciding to join the spirit of things she grabbed a box that proclaimed itself to be Lucky Charms instead of her regular granola before joining her daughter. She easily managed to find cartoons her daughter found suitable for Saturday morning, before following her daughter's strange cereal eating ritual. Small handful of cereal, chew, and then a sip of milk. And somehow it worked.

Everybody say it with me now: Awwwwww. . .


	28. 2 05 The Truth in the Lye

This chapter is woefully short. And being posted very late in the day (which is entirely my fault)

"Just a sec, I'll print you the list." Angela's fingers dance over the keyboard and Temperance heard the sounds of the printer starting up.

"Print two." Booth says suddenly, rocking back and forth on his heels. "We'll split up." She grimaces at that and refused to look at him. Logically she knows this is about their 'discussion' this morning, but another part of her is saying that it also has to do with their argument two weeks ago. She caught Angela's questioning glance and sighed.


	29. 2 06 The Girl in Suite 2103

Another short chapter, but this one is more light-hearted than the last one. . . Also thanks to iamwriter and bb-4ever for reviewing the last chapter

"Isn't that impossible to trace?" She asks, curious as to what he's trying to accomplish.

"Well. . .no. Since nine-eleven all foreign wires have to register an individual's name with the State Department. So all I've got to do is access the State Department database. . ." His sentence drifts off as he hen-pecks his information onto the screen. She groans internally when she sees his tongue peek out for a few seconds.

"Aw. . Hell." _Aw. . .Hell, indeed_, she agrees as she fights the urge to leap across the desk and kiss him senseless.


	30. 2 07 The Girl with the Curl

Look! a slightly long chapter. . .omg. . .This one was interesting to write, very dialogue heavy. I enjoyed writing the first scene. . .

"Which one's yours?" The woman asks as she leans towards them and smiles. They stare at her, not really understanding her words.

"Which what is what? I don't understand. . .mine?" Temperance asks, clearly confused she looks at Booth for an explanation. "Ours?" she squeaks. He suddenly holds his hands up like he's trying to stop something.

"Oh. . .no, no, no!" He looks at her, "she's far too. . .that's not. . ." Giving up trying to explain he pulls out his badge. "FBI," he whispers.

* * *

"Yours is a culture structure predicated on the equation of beauty equaling power." The girls are clearly confused, but she keeps on going. "You instinctively align yourselves the one who holds the greatest potential for societal supremacy." Now the girls are looking at her wide-eyed and amazed. "It's. . .it's a Darwinian pressure you're too young to bear." She silently vows that she'll never let her daughter do this and doesn't notice that Booth is now behind her until he speaks.

"Come on Bones, time's up." She resists the urge to giggle as he reaches under her arms and pulls her up. "Up you go!" One of the girls stares at him in awe.

"You have huge muscles," she exclaims. He just chuckles and smiles. "Thanks." Silently Temperance agrees with the girl.


	31. 2 08 The Woman in the Sand

So, So, So, freaking sorry that I didn't post this on Monday but I didn't have internet and I was more concerned about packing anyways. And then I didn't post it yesterday because I was busy moving into my dorm and by the time I could post it I had a headache the size of. . .I don't know something really big. . .Now that my grovelling's out of the way. . . I really enjoyed writing this chapter (pervy Booth is too much fun to write) and I am sorry to tell you that this is the only chapter you'll be getting this week ( I've got orientation stuff to do). But I'll try my damnedest to write a crap-load of chapters so I don't have to worry about writing for a few weeks. . .

"What do you think?" He turns and winces at the dress she's wearing.

"I have enough Bibles, thank you. Try next door," he snarks. "You said I could be a school teacher," she pouts. He sighs and asks God for patience (though God never seems to help him in matters concerning Temperance Brennan). "Not the spinster kind that lives with her sister," he scolds. "But the hot one who drives the boys wild. Try the one I picked out." He hands her the bag, still slightly surprised that she even let him pick a dress for her. His mind flashes back to the last time he picked out clothes for her (a few days before their wedding), though 'clothes' was a very loose term in that case. He grins madly.

"Alright. But you don't have to be so bossy." He watches as she returns to the bathroom, resisting the urge to tell her she'd like it if he was bossy. "We're newly weds I said. Takin' Sin City by storm." "But you know," she calls out. "Marriage is such an archaic institution--" His bark of laughter cuts her off. "This from the woman who's married." "I still think you somehow tricked me into marrying you." He can tell she's pouting again. "Now why would I do that Bones?" She's silent for a moment. "I don't know Booth." "Anyways I've done this before, so just stop arguing." "Done what?" she asks. "Convinced a woman to marry you?" He just sighs and shakes his head.

"Been undercover Bones." _really_, he thinks, _for someone as smart as she is, you'd think she'd be able to follow a conversation better._ "We'll be a loosely committed couple of hot high rollers, with money to burn. 'Cause that's what's gonna to get us through the door." "Like this?" she asks quietly. He turns and gapes.

He wants to fall down at her feet and apologize for everything, or better yet, throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless. But he unfortunately has to settle for talking. "Yeah. . .yeah. Like that." Her cell phone chirps ruining the moment, but she makes up for it (ok. . .not really. . .but he can hope) by leaning over to grab it. _Thank you God for making my wife as hot at Hell. But please let her wise up soon, so I can know her biblically again._

"Hey Cam." She turns her back to him and motions for him to zip her dress up. He steps towards her and grabs the zipper. As he pulls it up her lets his thumb lightly run up her spine and she shivers in response. "That's hot," he whispers right in her ear. Though apparently not quiet enough because she's suddenly making excuses. "Ah, nothing. Vegas. . .Vegas is hot. . .it's very hot." And on the inside he's laughing his ass off.

"How does anybody actually walk in these things?" She's worn high heels before, but they've never been so high that's she's had to cling to somebody just to stay upright (and she vows never to wear them again).

"Well, ya know." His Pittsburgh accent is exaggerated. "Them boots? They ain't made for walking sweetheart." He slaps her ass and she jumps slightly. "That was completely over the top," she scolds, trying to ignore the images his words put in her mind.

"I suppose from an anthropological standpoint," she can almost _hear _him roll his eyes. "This taps into the nihilistic part of the human psyche fascinated by blood and gore." Of course once she's finished her explanation he has to find some way of simplifying it.

"It's human cock-fighting." She shakes her head and tries not to spill her drink as they weave through the crowd. "More like lesser surrogates engaged in battle on behalf of the elite lords who don't have the courage to fight themselves." "Alright, you know what?" He snaps his fingers in front of her face. "Come back to me Roxie." What does he think she is, a trained dog? Still she slips into her role (something she finds is far to easy) and clings to him.

"Eeeewwww. . .look at all the sweat!"


	32. 2 09 Aliens in a Spaceship

"There's something you don't know about me. . .I'm rich." She gives Hodgins a droll stare.

"Me too." He just shakes his head. "No, you're well off. My family owns the Cantelliever group. And there's not many heirs left. . .one to be exact me." She makes a sound of amusement. "Ok, I won't split it with you." He holds out the dirt and she pour the perfume onto it before bringing the bottle up to her nose and sniffing. "Smells nice." He just smiles.

"I need the camera." She hands it to him, trying her best not to drop it. He takes it and holds it up to his face. When he looks at her again he's smiling. "I know where we are." She smiles back, _it's a start._ There's a voice in the back of her head telling her she might die and that she should tell Hodgins everything (because she should tell someone). But she's so used to remaining silent that when she finally does speak it's haltingly.

"There's. . .uh. . .something you don't know about me either." He raises an eyebrow, but remains silent. "I'm. . .uh. . .married." His eyes widen in surprise. "Wow. . .well that's something I wasn't expecting to ever come from your mouth. So I take it it was recently then?" She shakes her head. "About three and a half years ago." His surprise seems to grow. "And nobody knows?" she nods, "not even Angela, and if we live through this promise me you won't tell anyone." He nods, "of course." They fall silent for a few moments.

"So. . .uh. . .who's the lucky guy?" She just shakes her head.

He practically runs out of his car. As he peers unto the quarry a small seed of despair plants itself in his mind.

"Come on people, they've got to be here. Just look for anything, tire tracks, recent digging, mounds, depressions, anything." He's continuously praying that he won't be to late. That when they finally find her and Hodgins they'll be alive and breathing. He instantly shies away from the image of him and Helen at Temperance's funeral. _Please, please, please, please. . ._

She awakes suddenly, heart pounding, it's dark and she can't tell where she is. For a few seconds fear grips her and she thinks that the hours since her rescue were all a dream and she's still in the car with Hodgins, but then a pair of arms to muscular to be Hodgins' wrap themselves around her.

"Temperance! It's alright. You're safe." One of his hands begins to stroke up and down her back and the heat of it is comforting. She's suddenly grateful that Booth insisted he stay the night (though it had been slightly awkward when he said they should sleep in the same bed). While she calms herself down he shifts their positions so that he's leaning against her headboard and she's curled up against his chest. By the time she's calmed down he's half-asleep. She shifts slightly trying to make herself more comfortable and hears the sound of paper crinkling (she hadn't let her message to Booth and Helen leave her person since she wrote it).

"Booth!" She hisses as she pokes him a few times in the chest. "What is it Temperance?" He groans. "I have something I need to tell you," she states. "He groans again. "Can't it just wait 'til tomorrow?" "No." Her serious tone seems to get his attention and suddenly he's awake and focused on her. "I want to tell you the reason I left you." She expects him to hell her that it really can wait 'til tomorrow but he doesn't. "The events of the past two months have shown me that you not knowing is detrimental to our partnership." He smiles and shakes his head.

"What?" "Why don't you just tell me the reason, the reason why you're doing it isn't important to me." She's a bit surprised by that, he's the one who always wants to know the 'why' of things. "What I've learned about you in the past year or so had proved my original assumption wrong, but at the time I left you I thought you were cheating on me. And while logically I know that I shouldn't have assumed that you'd remain faithful to me, emotionally it still hurt and I acted irrationally." He's silent when she finishes and she looks up at him expectantly. "Well?" She prompts.

"Well what? I mean, I'm finally glad you told me your reason for leaving. And I can kind of understand why you might have thought that was the reason I was gone. I just don't get why you didn't confront me about it. You're so forthright about everything else." She sometimes wonders about that herself. "I'm. . .I'm not totally sure. I've never actually identified the true reason, but I think it was because I was afraid of being hurt again." He pushes her away slightly so they're staring into each other's eyes. "Listen to me Temperance. I swear that I've never tried, nor will I ever try, to intentionally hurt you unless I have to. Alright?" She knows if she opens her mouth to speak she'll cry so she just nods. Extracting herself from his grasp she lies back down and desperately tries to ignore the conflicting feelings his words have stirred up.


	33. 2 10 The Headless Witch in the Woods

Well this chapter was interesting to write. I mean B&B had a heart to heart in the last chapter and then Brennan goes and gets a one-ep. boyfriend and Booth tells her about Cam. . .The Sully eps sould be interesting. . .

"I don't know why I didn't tell you about Cam," he says suddenly. She raises an eyebrow.

"Did I mention Cam?" He sighs. "I just. . .didn't want it to get weird I guess." Confusion blossoms on her face. "Weird?" He nods.

"You know. We're partners, together all the time. And the whole us being married, but not together. Also, us trying to talk more about 'before'. It's just I've never been in a relationship like this." "You mean there are other people with relationships like ours?" He shakes his head. "I don't know. It's not like I go around asking people about their marital relations." "You do thought." She says. Now it's his turn to be confused, "huh?" "In our cases," she explains. "You always ask about marital problems."

"I didn't know that what we had was a problem," he replies softly. "It's not Booth!" She says quickly trying to make up for her mistake. "I'm sure every marriage is different," she continues. "By the way, does this mean I should feel strange about hanging out with Will?" He just shrugs, "that's for you to decide."

* * *

"I sure know how to pick 'em, don't I?" She says wryly. He shakes his head.

"Well, our perceptions are always colored by what we hope, what we fear, and what we love. We do the best we can." She gives a snort of disbelief. "I'm afraid my best isn't good enough. I can read bones, not people." He shakes his head again. "I don't know, you seem to be doing just fine with me." He gives her his charm smile and she laughs. But her laugh is replaced by a sigh when she stands up, "it's a good think I like being alone."

"You know what Temperance? You're not alone." She can feel his arms on her shoulders trying to turn her around. "Booth," she warns as she turns around. He just smiles softly. "What I'm not allowed to hug you?" She just shakes her head. "Come on, just take it." She rolls her eyes but lets him hug her anyways.


	34. 2 11 Judas on a Pole

"It's. . .it's against the law. . .not calling in a murder." He can tell she's freaking out even thought he's not looking at her.

"It wasn't a murder," he consoles. "It was a blood-stain." It doesn't seem to work though.

"That much blood. . .it's mur-" she takes a deep breath. "It's murder." "If we call it in the next thing we know is that we're under arrest." He tells her bluntly. "That. . .it had to be Russ's blood." "You got a sample right?" She gives a shaky nod. "Then we'll check the DNA at the lab." He quickly pulls the SUV over. "Until then," he turns to face her. "Hey," he strokes a hand over her cheek. "Who's the one that always says 'don't jump to conclusions'?" She takes another deep breath, "yeah. You're right." She turns to face him, "thanks."

It's a bit awkward but she leans over and hugs him. "I wish you wouldn't keep letting me hug you when I get scared," she says with a shaky laugh. He grins. "Hey. When I get scared, I'll hug you and we'll call it even." She smiles back.

* * *

"I'm. . .I'm just one of those people who doesn't get to be in a family. That's--" He shakes his head and puts a finger over her mouth to silence her.

"Listen Bones. . .there's more than one kind of family. . ." He drifts off, not sure how to make her understand, but he tries to tell her what he means with his eyes. A sharp rapping noise breaks them apart and he turns his head to see Zack waving at them.

"Hell, Zack got the job?" She smiles "Come in and congratulate him."


	35. 2 12 The Man in the Cell

I love Bones in this chapter. . .

"He's. . .he's coming after me through my friends." She says flatly.

"What?" Cam's voice is laced with confusion. "He told me that whatever happened would be my fault." Fear begins to creep in as she realizes that he could go after Helen. But with that thought comes the realization that if anything happens to her daughter she'd make him suffer for it. Cam gives a tight nod, "then we make sure nothing else happens."

* * *

"People who work in. . .high-risk situations. . .they can't be involved romantically. . .because it leads to things like what happened. She stares at him incredulously.

"High-risk situations?" He nods. "Every day it's with us." She can see where he's going with this and tries to stop him. "Booth. . ." But he seems intent on finishing his thought. "There's this line. . ." "Booth!" "And we can't cross it. You know--" "Seeley!" He finally looks at her, slightly annoyed.

"What?" He snaps. "We crossed that line years ago Booth, it seems stupid to try and re-instate it." He falls silent. She looks up and sees Parker waving at her from the merry-go-round. She waves back, "he seems alright now." Booth nods slowly, "it's important to make things right." He says. She looks at him, confused, but he doesn't elaborate.

Take that Booth!

And as incentive for reviewing. . .Reviewer 99 will get to read the Sully chapter (ahead of time) of their choice. And reviewers 100-110 will get a preview of the next chapter. Come on folks! I live off reviews!


	36. Interlude IV

Just something sweet before we dive into the Sully chapters

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Helen! Happy birthday to you!" Temperance smiles as she watches Helen take a deep breath to blow out her candles. She and Booth applaud when she manages to blow them all out.

"Presents!" Helen demands as Booth begins to pluck the candles out of the small cake.

"After we eat cake and ice cream," he says gently. Temperance watches him carefully, worried that Epps' death affected him more than he let on. She's noticed that the seemed less eager over the past three days. She wants to ask Angela about it, but she's not exactly sure what she should be asking.

"If mommy doesn't eat her cake and ice cream does that mean I get it?" Helen's question pulls her out of her reverie. She mock-glares at her daughter as she pulls her plate closer to her. "My cake and ice cream," she says simply. Helen giggles and Booth smiles.

She smiles back as she realizes that maybe all she needs to do is be herself and maybe that will pull Booth out of his. . .funk.


	37. 2 13 The Girl in the Gator

The first of the Sully chapter's. . .and it's a bit short

"Okie dokie, if you're doing this then there's a boat for sale that I'd like to check out." She looks up to glare at him but it's more like a squint because she left her sunglasses in D.C.

"A boat?" She asks incredulously. "Booth helps," she tells him. He just shakes his head, "thats 'cause Booth can't relax." She so badly wants to tell Agent Sullivan that Booth does know how to relax but she holds her tongue as he walks off.

The first 10 people to review will get a sneek-peak of the next chapter.


	38. 2 14 The Man in the Mansion

Well this one was fun to write, especially the last part. . .Much longer than the last part. And thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

"You just don't get it," he says dismissively.

"I'm asking you for guy advice, you're a guy. What's not to get?" _Oh boy,_ he thinks with an annoyed sigh. "First of all," he says. "Guys, they don't ask for advice. And secondly, I'm not going to help you get my partner into bed." _Definitely not_, he thinks. He's never known one of her boyfriends before she started dating them, and while he really does like Sully he's finding hard to deal with. "Why not?" Sully cajoles. "It's not like you want her."

_Yes_, he thinks. His lips twitching in amusement, _I want her very badly. Oh, and she's my wife._ "Unless. . ._Do _you want her?" _Oh boy! _ "Nah," he says quickly. "Come on! Bones is, you know, my partner." Sully's smile turns into a knowing grin. "That's why you need psychiatric treatment! You've got the hots for your partner!" He sighs again. "I'm not in psychiatric treatment, okay? It's an evaluation. Big difference." Sully doesn't seem to care.

"I can tell Brennan's the go slow type." _You really think that?_ "But you've got to help me out on how slow, because too slow is worse that not slow enough." He wants to laugh at Sully's assumption because Temperance Brennan has never been the slow type, but Charlie interrupts them before he can make a fool of himself.

He leans over the cubical like wall and waits for Hodgins to look up. He smiles at him when he does.

"I need you to pull a little con on the wife." Hodgins just looks at him.

"Your wife?" Booth raises an eyebrow. _What on Earth did Bones tell him in that SUV?_ "Noooo. . .the victim's wife."

"Wow." Is all she says when she enters, he grins. "Those socks. Those are. . .amazing." His grin grows even bigger.

"That's right," he announces. "The socks, the tie, the belt buckle – all escape valves for my socioeconomic rage." She rolls her eyes. "I hate psychology." He chuckles. "Well they help me deal with the day to day irritation of dealing with people more privileged." He expects her to comment but she comes out of left field with her next sentence.

"I slept with Sully last night." He sooo didn't want to know. "Oh, I thought you already. . .uh. . ." "Nope." She smiles, "last night." He looks at everything but her, "ah. It's really none of my business." "Except we're partners." She states. _And married_, he adds. _We need a don't ask don't tell policy on our sex lives._ "And you. . .told me about your socks." _Aw, Hell_. "Mmmmm. . .sex, socks. Pretty much the same word." She's suddenly serious.

"Do we have a case, or are you just visiting?" Oh. . .yeah. . . "Yep, I'll fill you in on the way. It's messy, better get some protection." She gives him a wry smile. "Let me get my gum boots." As she leaves he stands up. He glances at his watch and then stares disapprovingly at his tie.

"Gonna need a flashier tie."

Who thinks that Hodgins has it all figured out? And the first 10 people to review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter _The Bodies in the Book_


	39. 2 15 The Bodies in the Book

this one's short. (I seem to do that alternate short and long chapters (the next chapter is long (and is the last Sully chapter too)))

"You. . .you don't know me as well as you think." she tells him. "We're just having a fling, don't get carried away." Sully grabs her hand and stares her in the eye.

"When you can't stop thinking about someone when they're not around. . .that's not a fling. When you remember their touch like they're still right next to you. . .that's not a fling." He pauses for a moment. "If you need to be alone with this fine. But we both know what we have." He turns and leaves.

She's shaken by what he told her. Not because it's truth, but because she doesn't feel that way at all about him.

Again next ten reviewers get a snippet of the next chapter.


	40. 2 16 The Boneless bride in the River

Well here it is folks, the last Sully chapter. . .

"You quit the FBI?" She asks, stunned. Sully shakes his head.

"Not yet, but soon. I'll take a couple of months to get used to the boat, really check it out. Then I'll start running charters, probably for the Turks & Cacaos, which is --" "You're. . .you're really talking a lot." She says, interrupting him. He nods, "I know, and I haven't even gotten to the main part. Which is. . .I really, really want you to come with me." That's even more stunning. "You do?" She nearly squeaks.

"I do," he takes a step closer. "Look, take a sabbatical. There's so much more to life than. . .than corpses and murderers. Do this job for far to long and we get warped. I. . .I can feel it happening to me already and maybe you can feel it too. Let's. . .let's run away together." She just stares at him, stunned into silence (she never expected this from him), though her thoughts are racing around a mile a minute. "Well. . .just think about it." She is. _What would Helen think?,_ her mind screams at her.

"Do you want a hug?" His question snaps her into action and she takes a step back. He frowns, "okay, no. It's. . .it's a lot of stuff to process, so just. . .ya know, let me know when you think that maybe --" She take a step forward and hugs him. Not because she loves him, but because she's trying to comfort him (she already knows she can't go).

"Sully bought that boat," she says conversationally.

"Yeah?" Booth chuckles, "next thing you know he'll be shipwrecked on some island talking to a volleyball." "He's leaving for the Caribbean," she continues. "Really?" she nods. "I'm. . .I'm sorry Temperance. I know that the two of you were kind of hittin' if off--" she finds it slightly amusing that her husband is comforting her on the impending loss of her lover. "He wants me to go with him," she blurts out, interrupting him. He seems completely thrown by that.

"He. . ."she takes a deep breath. "He says I should take a year off, a sabbatical. He says it'll be fun." His reply seems robotic, "yeah. It would be." She shakes her head, "but you just said he'd be shipwrecked with a volleyball." He gives a bark of laughter. "Well he'll have you. He won't need the volleyball."

"Do. . .do you think I should go?" She's hesitant because while a small part of her may want to know what he thinks, the rest of her is scared of his answer. He takes his sweet time in replying. "Yeah." Now she's the one completely thrown, because she never thought he'd actually say yes (though by the way he's acting she can tell he wants to say no). "I mean, it's. . .uh. . .it's only one year out of your life." She nods slowly, so really agreeing with him (the last time she'd 'left' her life she hadn't really left her job and not being with her family had left an empty hole in her). "I mean a person's gotta live wide. . .and this, well this is kinda narrow." She wants to tell him he's only addressing the job half of the problem and clearly avoiding the subject of him and Helen (which is the half that really matters). But he's already leaving for the SUV, and she can't find it in herself to ask.

"Ya know. . .uh, Booth is a really good guy." She chuckles and shakes her head.

"He says the same thing about you." He seems surprised by that. "Really? 'Cause I figured he was the one talking you out of going with me." She shakes her head again, "no. He told me to go, Angela did too. Everyone thinks it's a great idea." He gives her a look of exasperation, "everyone except you. You're not going are you?" She gives a sad nod. "Why Brennan?" She's surprised he didn't call her Temperance (they've been together for two months and the only times he's called her Temperance was during sex).

"Sailing around warm oceans with someone who loves you. Please, tell me what's holding you here." She opens her mouth to do so, but he keeps talking. "Look. . .I don't. . .I don't want to sound conceited but, I think I'm worth the risk." "You are," she replies vehemently. "You definitely are."

"Alright. . .well, you're the logical one. What's your thinking?" She wants to tell him that this has nothing to do with logic and everything to do with family.

"Rationally. . .rationally speaking, I want to go. And I know I should. . .but. . .I can't" He looks at her, incredulously. "What you're doing, it's important. But. . .it's not important enough to be your whole life." She knows he's right. "It's not. . .my. . .my dau--" before she can tell him he turns and leaves. And she's left standing there, wondering how she could have stopped this from happening.

Please don't review saying that Sully is an asshole for leaving before Brennan can explain. The way I see it he's just trying to protect himself from being hurt by the person he loves. Standard deal with reviews.


	41. 2 17 The Priest in the Churchyard

Look! Angela screen time. . .because she's barely gotten any this entire story. . .and really this scene is just too funny.

"Shouldn't Brennan be here instead of me?" Angela whispers. He sighs.

"We're dealing with a few work issues," not really, but it's as good an excuses as any (except for the real one that is). She gives him a knowing grin, "trouble in paradise?" She just can't leave well enough alone can she? "Just spending some time apart," _giving her some space._ "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to pray." Angela remains silent for about five seconds before she leans towards him.

"Did you two sleep together?" "Do you see where we are?" He hisses in reply. "You don't talk like that in church." "Okay," she actually sounds embarrassed. "I. . ." He turns and 'sushes' her before she can continue. "What does that lab do to you people?"

"It's just that. . .this feels like a couples thing. And now that Sully's gone. . ." She lets her sentence drift off, and he hates the fact that she's so observant. "It's not. It's a work thing. So is us being here, so stay focused." He's grateful that she remains silent. But is left wondering if she knows about him and Temperance or if, to her, it's all just wishful thinking.

Once again reviewers get a snippet of the next chapter. . .Also just to let you know the next chapter will not be 'The Killer in the Concrete"


	42. 2 19 Spaceman in a Crater

Another short one, but it's a good short one.

"Can I ask you a question?" He turns around and walks back to Hodgins' desk.

"Yeah?" "What's the deal on proposing to a woman?" "Uh. . ." "I mean what's the absolute proper way to do it?" He shrugs.

"I'm not sure. The first time I did it I got shot down." "Did you do it by the book?" He makes a noise of agreement. "Well. . .not really. We were waiting for the stick to turn blue of not to turn blue and I realized I wanted to marry her if the stick was blue or not." Hodgins grins. "Yeah that's sort of what I did. Only without the sticks." Now _that_ was something he wasn't expecting. "You asked Angela to marry you?" Hodgins nods, "apparently I didn't do it right." He gives the smaller man an encouraging smile. "Try again. Go all out this time. With the dinner and getting down on one knee, the violin. . ."the moment he said it he knew it was wrong. "Forget the violin." Hodgins chuckles.

"You said that was the first time, did you propose to her again?" He shakes his head, "different woman. She turned me down twice before saying yes." Hodgins raises an eyebrow, "persistent much?" Booth gives him a half-smile. "I really wanted her to marry me."

HA! got you. . .for those of you that reviewed (Except for Jas. I'm sorry you didn't get a snippet, but the e-mail I sent in reply to your review didn't go through so. . . my apologies). BTW, I could totally see Bones doing that to Booth.


	43. 2 20 The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone

I love this chapter. . .And look! More Helen (because she never appears in the story as much as I'd like her to)

"People fall in love and get married, it's what they do." She just raises an eyebrow.

"I though you didn't want to talk about it." Not that she wants to talk about what their relationship was and is now, but she likes to think she's more open to it than him. "Look! I'm just saying. . .you believe in love don't you?" _Yes_. "I believe that dopamine and norepinephrine simulate euphoria because of certain biological triggers like scent, symmetrical features. . ."she drifts off as she realizes she's telling him what attracted her to him in the first place.

"Symmetrical features?" She nods. "Yes, it's an indication of a good breeder. You appear to be a good breeder." She feels a bit silly stating the obvious (she knows how good a breeder her is) but she says it anyways. The major laughs.

"How long have you two been going out?" "We're. . ." they chorus. They turn to face each other but their helmets knock together before they can, so they settle on glaring at each other. "We're partners," they finish. "That's it," she adds as an afterthought. The major just shakes his head. "Huh. Me and my partner talk baseball."

He listens as Temperance bustles around the kitchen, finishing up dinner. His attention turns to Helen when her swinging foot accidentally hits him.

"Stop kicking your feet," he scolds gently. She does so, but she begins to fidget in other ways, her excitement obvious. "You know," he says much louder so Temperance can hear. "You should let me help."

"No," she replies before coming out of the kitchen carrying two bowls to the table. She puts one in front of him and one in front of Helen before returning to the kitchen. "Doing dishes, you can do that." she calls out. He gives an exaggerated sigh, and Helen giggles. Finally noticing what they're having for dinner he can't help but be as excited as his daughter. Temperance returns again, carrying her won bowl. "Wow! This. . .this looks fantastic!" She blushes as she sits down. "Really?" Helen seems to take her mother sitting down as the sign that dinner's started and begins eating.

"I mean. . .you shouldn't have. . .I mean. . .all this work just for me?"

"For us!" Helen chimes in, sending bits food flying everywhere. "Don't talk with your mouth full," Temperance chides. "It wasn't that much," she tells him. He finally takes a bite and gives a blissful sigh at the taste. Looking at her he gives her a dopey grin. "This is unbelievable." "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" They turn to look at Helen. "that's how good it is." She says before shoveling another mouthful of noodles into her mouth. They stare at each other for a few moments before they burst into laughter.

Now didn't that just fill you with warm fuzzies?


	44. 2 21 The Stargazer in the Puddle

I heard this all from Angela." She sounds a bit exasperated. He just chuckles.

"Yeah. But did she tell you that he said that he wasn't gonna ask her to marry him?" "Yes," she replies, clearly annoyed. "And she said. . ." He lets his sentence drift off.

"I'd like to marry you." She finishes. "Kind of sudden Bones," he teases. "Let me think about it." Her annoyance turns to confusion, "what? No Booth, that's what Angela told Hodgins." She leans a bit closer. "Anyways," she whispers. "We're already married." He shrugs. "Doesn't mean we can't do it again." She's so surprised that she doesn't say anything until the officer tells them about the body.

* * *

"Dad! What are you doing here?" She's still a bit surprised that he risked himself to get in here.

"I heard you were getting married." Booth quirks an eyebrow at that and she just shakes her head. "No. Angela's getting married to Hodgins, not me." She's surprised that he doesn't know that she's already married, or that he has a granddaughter. She doesn't do anything this time when Booth tries to handcuff him. "Oh, the bug guy. Well that's great."

"Will you both shut up, please?" Booth shoots her a glance, ". . .At least long enough for me to Mirandize him."

* * *

He phone chirps into life.

"Booth."

"Dude. . .will you stand up for me on Saturday?" Hodgins sounds relives and anxious at the same time. "Against who?" Bones shots him a confused look and he just shrugs. "No," Hodgins sounds like he's laughing, "I mean be my best man." "Sure. . .wow." He's probably grinning like an idiot. "I know. Big honor." "Well yeah. . .but you didn't give me much time to put a bachelor party." "No bachelor party," Hodgins blurts. Temperance speaks, obviously giving into her curiosity.

"Is that Hodgins?" He nods and shifts the phone away from his mouth. "He wants me to be his best man." He shifts the phone back, "well, if there's no bachelor party what do you want me to do?" He can practically see Hodgins shrug. "Stand there. Make a toast, hand over the ring. Tongue-kiss the maid of honor at the reception when people clink glasses." He grins, "nice. Excellent. . .Okay, who's the maid of honor?" "No idea," Hodgins replies. "But most of Angela's friends are really hot."

He feels a brief tap on his shoulder. "I'm the maid of honor." He turns and stares at her. "What?" She asks, clearly confused. He quickly turns his attention back to the phone and Hodgins. "Uh. . .listen, do you need me to. . .connect with the bride's father? Put together the. . .the toast, the speeches and all that?" Hodgins just curses and hangs up, and he's left with an expectant wife. "What was that about?" "Ah. . .uh. . ." _aw crap._


	45. 3 01 The Widow's Son in the Windshield

Here we go folks, the roller coaster that is season three. . . .

"What's so funny?" He smiles through his laughter.

"I thought you were going to kiss my hand again." She frowns. "I did not kiss your hand, you put it over my coffee cup." His laughter's finally calmed down and his face has turned thoughtful. "Huh, felt like you kissed it." She shakes her head, "no."

"No?" He echoes. She nods, "nope." "Well that's to bad." Her frown returns, "why's that?" He gives her a mischievous smile. "'Cause I was going to return the favor." She blushes at that.

Before she can blink her hand's been swooped up and a light kiss placed on the skin between her thumb and pointer finger.

*squeee* . . .sorry, I couldn't help myself *ahem* My apologies to CSIloverZed who didn't get a snippet, I tried replying but was being an ass and wouldn't let me. As always reviewers get a snippet of the next chapter (come on folks I'm almost to 200 (XD)).


	46. 3 02 The Soccer Mom in the Minivan

wooooo. . .sorry it's a bit late. Oh! And Happy Halloween (or Shamain)

"Hmmmm. . ." he replies swaying slightly. "What happened?"

"We played cards." "Cool." He gives her a goofy grin. "I killed him." "Good for you." He head-buts her shoulder gently, she might even say affectionately (he seems to have turned into a cat). "When you gonna tell him?" She turns her head slightly to stare at him, "about what?" "Me, Helen." She shrugs, dislodging him and sending him swaying again. "I'm not sure." Booth just makes a sound of agreement (odd because she didn't say anything he could agree to (but then again he _was_ drunk)) as he settles his head on her shoulder again.


	47. 3 03 Death in the Saddle

The Speech. . .with uninterrupted B&B

"Why?" she asks, genuinely curious.

"Why?" The way he says it she feels like she should already know the answer. "I'll tell you why. Here we are, basically alone. Separate creatures just circling each other. All searching for that slightest hint of a real connection." She opens her mouth to speak but he just keeps on going. "Some look in the wrong places, others, they just give up hope because, in their mind, they're thinking 'oh, there's nobody out there for me'. But all of us, we keep on trying, over and over again. . .because every once in a while," he reaches over and grabs one of her hands, lacing her fingers through hers. "Every once in a while, two people meet. . .and there's that spark."

"_This one's yours." He blinks as if he didn't understand her, but before she can say it again he's snatched the stack of papers from her outstretched hand. Her fingers tingle slightly from where his fingers brushed hers._ "And yes Temperance, he's handsome, and she's beautiful. And maybe that's all they see at first." She finds that she can't look away and his eyes bore into hers. "But making love? Making. Love. That's when two people become one." His hand releases hers, and the world feels less somehow. She takes a deep, shaky breath.

"It is. . .it is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space." He gives her a half smile. "Yeah, but what's important is that we try. When we do it right, we get close." She briefly wonders when he went from talking about the world in general to them (or was he always talking about them?). "To what?" She asks incredulously. "Breaking the laws of physics?" He chuckles, and his half smile turns into a full one. "Yeah. . .a miracle."

A thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far (200 and counting *Squee*). Keep them coming. As always reviewers get a snippet of the next chapter


	48. 3 04 The Secret in the Soil

I love this chapter, writing B&B running circles around Sweets was just far to much fun. PLEASE READ MY END NOTE (don't worry it's not about me ending the series)!

"Now we've got a lot to work on over the next few months." She glances at Booth, who looks relived.

""Meaning we get to stay together?" "Yes."

"I'm sensing a 'but'" Booth tells her. Sweets rolls his eyes, "however." "It's the same as a 'but'" she interrupts. "I have observed some underlying issues that need to be addressed." Out of the corner of her eye she can see Booth quirk an eyebrow, "issues?"

"Yes." Sweets pauses for a moment, apparently wanting to add suspense. "There's clearly a very deep emotional attachment between you two?" She and Booth share an 'oh shit' glance. "We're just partners." Booth says quickly. The look Sweets gives him is probably supposed to be intimidating, but isn't. "And why do you think I would have thought otherwise?" Booth's response is quick, "'cause you're twelve." She gives an internal sigh of relief and then rushes to back Booth up.

"Don't read into anything Booth said. We're professionals, there's a line that doesn't even need to be there." Booth easily catches on and adds, "not at all. I mean, if there were no more murders, I would probably not even see her." He sounds so sincere in the lie that she almost believes it herself. "That's very true," she replies.

"Might have coffee," he says suddenly, but the look he shoots her says he doesn't really mean coffee. She's confused for a few moments and then it finally hits her. "Probably not," she replies. "What?" He sounds slightly hurt. "What?" She echoes, not understanding his question. "You wouldn't even have coffee with me?" She's known him long enough to know that he was pouting. "Well in your scenario there are no murders," He gives an exasperated sigh.

"'were'," he states. "I said 'no more murders'" _Ah, that explains it._ "Then fine," she concedes. "We could have coffee. So that's clear then?" She asks him. "I mean, we'd have coffee and that's our relationship? Coffee." He nods. "Yeah." He gives Sweets a pointed look, "let's move on."

I'm leaving tomorrow to go on a trip with my family and I'm not sure if I'll have internet or not (my mom said they might pay the hotel internet fee). And so to be more safe than promise you what I might not be able to give this will be the last chapter until next Wednesday. If I do have internet I'll try and post but I'm not sure how busy I'll be so don't get your hopes up.

And on a more chapter oriented note what do you think 'coffee' means?


	49. 3 05 The Mummy in the Maze

I'm back!

"What are you doing?" A snake slithers over his shoe and he resist the urge to kick it away. "They're not poisonous." At least he's pretty sure they're not poisonous. . .

"I know. I know." She growls at him and he has to turn slightly so she can't see his smile. "Then why don't you come down?" He's just glad he didn't blurt out 'you're cute when you're angry.' As if to re-enforce her cuteness she glares at him, "it seems I'm not in complete control of my actions ." He turns so his back is facing her, "just get on my back." She climbs on and for the next few moments all his does is shift her slightly until her weight feels comfortable on his back, "oof." The moment he's sure he won't over balance he enters the room.

* * *

They enter the lab and find it empty.

"Where is everybody?" she asks him, he shrugs.

"At the party I guess." She turns slightly to face him, "we could still go." He snorts in amusement. "We look like hell." Now she's the one shrugging. "It's a Halloween party. We could be Wonder Woman and. . .what's Superman's secret identity?" He pulls out his fake glasses and pushes them all the way up the bridge of his nose. "Clark Kent," he replies, she grins.

"Yes!" We could be Wonder Woman and Clark Kent after a really bad date." She collapses onto the steps. He just rolls his eyes, "yeah. Bad date because you shot me." She glares at him. "It was only a flesh wound, and anyways your dropped me on my head."

"After you shot me," he volleys back. "I think I've got you on this one, okay Wonder Woman?" He takes his glasses off and with a sigh takes a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to kill someone, I know you hate that." He gives her the ghost of a smile, "we saved the girl, that's a pretty good date." She frowns, the implications of the analogy having just hit her. "Except it's not really a date." He rolls his eyes again, "I know. It was. . ." "Work" she finishes. "Not a date." "Really, really hard work," he replies, fiddling with his glasses. "And we're not really Wonder Woman and Clark Kent, we're Brennan and Booth." He gives an amused snort. "Look, you're the one who brought up the date analogy."

They both fell silent, it's the comfortable kind she doesn't want to break. She's about to ask Booth what he wants to do when his stomach growls. "Hungry?" She asks with a grin. He slides his fake glasses back on, "yeah." "Me too." They get up and head towards the door, and she lets him lead.

In a moment of whimsy she stops, holds her hands out on her sides, and spins. Of course, Booth turns around and stares at her. "What the hell are you doing?" She stops, "nothing." This time his smile is a full one with just a flash of teeth, "if we make dinner quick we could try and get to my parents house and take Helen trick-or-treating." She wrinkles her nose slightly, "we tell children not to take candy from strangers, yet this night it's perfectly fine for them to do so?" He laughs, "it's a holiday Bones, things are different." She shakes her head. "How did the notion of trick-or-treating get incorporated into Halloween anyways? It's supposed to be a festival of the dead. . ." she begins as she follows him out of the lab and into the night.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and wished me well on my trip (I had a great time). Unfortunately I don't have a snippet to tease you with this time, but I do have some awesome news. I've now got my own radio show! You can hear me every Saturday from 9-8 on radioksoc .net. I hope you tune in. . .


	50. 3 06 The Intern in the Incinerator

I love this scene

He taps her on the shoulder and gives her a large smile when she looks at him.

"I know your password too. It's daffodil." The look on her face is priceless.

"I never told you that!" She sounds so indignant it's cute. "What?" he asks, trying to sound innocent. "I got eyes. I mean you guys aren't exactly CIA material."

"Daffodil?" Hodgins asks, sounding amused. "What?" she protests. "They're pretty." Hodgins rolls his eyes and then turns his attention back to the computer screen. "It looks like Kristen might've worked on some Luristan bronzes." "Any from the thirteenth century?" Hodgins does something and a list and some pictures pop up. He feels totally lost, but decides to wait a bit before interrupting them. "Yeah, tools, utensils, sculptures. . ."

"What's Luristan?" he finally asks, not liking not being in the loop. "Persia." Bones replies, he rolls his eyes. "You mean Iran or Iraq," he says slowly. They both look at him clearly not understanding him (he knows how they feel). He sighs, "since the war Iraqi museums have been looted and their pieces are being sold on the black market. This murder has nothing to do with the vault, or a serial killer." They both look a bit disappointed when he says that, which seems so wrong.

"Kristen Reardon was a smuggler?" he can't tell if Hodgins sounds awed or shocked. He shakes his head, "more than likely killed by a smuggler." Hodgins nods, "so goes to report something and the smuggler kills her." He nods smugly, _all in a days work_.

"I'll have Zack check all these as possible murder weapons." She turns to him, "and I'm changing my password." She moves towards the computer and uses her hand to cover the screen. He shakes his head and leans closer to her, "daisy?" She pouts, "how did you know?"

"It's your second favorite flower," he says simply. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Hodgins smile. "I know you Temperance. Try an planet." He suggests before turning and leaving. A few steps later he turns around with a flourish. "Jupiter!" he declares. She glares and Hodgins just laughs.

A few notes before you hit the review button.

1: I've got a poll up on my profile for you guys to take, concerning the interlude for the end of season 3.

2: I've signed up to be an author in the next Support Stacie auction, so if you want a fic written by me just for you don't forget to bid.

3: Look! I've got snippets to entice you again.

Thanks to Rose Aarac, luckywynner86, and sadhbh for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock.


	51. 3 08 The Knight on the Grid

I forgot to mention last chapter that I wasn't going to be doing "the boy in the time capsule" sorry about that. This ones a bit (ok a lot) short but I love the way it played out.

"Thank you Booth." She says softly, he smiles and shakes his head.

"Don't thank me, this never happened. As far as the bureau is concerned I caught him here, fifteen minutes from now." She blinks back tears, going up on her tippy-toes she kisses his cheek softly (the fact that it's the most intimate contact they've had in four and a half years doesn't escape her), "thank you Seeley." There's a faint blush on his cheeks, "just don't tell anyone."

Also I'll keep the poll up until I write the chapter I'll be using it in, so if you haven't already go vote, and don't forget to review! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside.


	52. 3 09 The Santa in the Slush

The long awaited Christmas episode. Weeeeee. . . .

"On one condition," Caroline says.

"Booth said you'd say that," she sighs. "Did he say I'd ask you to kiss him?" Caroline's question throws her a bit and she laughs softly. "No." Then the idea the she's being serious hits her, "well are you?"

"No cheeks, no noses. Right on the lips." That throws her even more. "People kiss people on the nose?" she asks absentmindedly. Caroline doesn't seem to hear her, "I want you to kiss him. . .under some mistletoe."

She barely notices Caroline put her coffee back into the microwave as she gives a nervous laugh. "Kiss Booth?" "That's right _cherie_." Caroline replies smugly. "Why?" _ Very eloquent Temperance._ "Because it will amuse me." "Why?" she asks again, personal amusement is not a valid answer at all.

"Because you're all 'Dr. Brennan' and 'Special Agent Seeley Booth' and it's Christmas and I have a puckish side that will not be denied." "Puckish?" she asks slowly, _this is getting more and more confusing_. "What's the matter?" Caroline sounds offended. "You don't think I can be puckish?" "Well. . ." she scrambles for an answer. "I never thought about it until now." The microwave beeps, distracting Caroline for a few moments, giving her time to try and figure out how this conversation got out of her control. Realizing that Caroline's left the faculty room she leaves and takes a few running steps to catch up.

"You want me to write that letter?" She nods. "Then you kiss Booth, on the lips, for no less than," she holds up her hand. "one steamboat, two steamboats. . .five steamboats." "That's blackmail," she sputters. Caroline nods, "that's right." "It's unethical," she says morosely. "That's the deal. Take it or leave it." She's been backed into a corner and Caroline knows it, _might as well try to get more from the deal_.

"What about a tree?" "No Christmas tree." She replies in a voice that brooks no argument. "No way. Not even if you squeeze his buttocks." She blushes (she's done much worse than that to him before) and pushes the down button on the elevator again. "Well I don't know," she hedges. "Can't I just take you out to dinner sometime?" Caroline rolls her eyes. "You kiss Seeley Booth on the lips and I'll makes sure you daddy has his dream Christmas, no tree mind you, but otherwise, as good as an accused murder can expect."

The idea of initiating intimate contact with Booth again is a slightly scary one. She doesn't even notice that Caroline's shoved her coffee mug into her hands and left.

"Well look at that!" Caroline says, a bit to loudly. Booth opens his mouth to protest but Caroline keeps on going. "You take a step to your right and you'll be right under the cute little sprig." Caroline gives her a raised eyebrow, as if to say 'well?'. Booth actually makes a sound of protest, but before he can form actual words she's kissing him, grabbing his lapels for support.

It's just as good as she remembers. Booth finally seems to have recovered from the shock and was kissing her back, his tongue invading her mouth and pulling hers (including the wad of gum) into his own mouth. This has the effect of shocking her back into reality and she pulls away as fast as she can. Her hormones cry out in protest (which is impossible because her hormones don't actually have the capacity to speak), or at least that's what it feels like. She's still panting slightly when she finally speaks.

"Was that enough steamboats?" "Plenty," Caroline replies, sounding stunned. "A whole flotilla."

"I don't know what that means," Booth says, clearly flabbergasted by the sudden display of affection. "But. . .uh. . .Merry Christmas." "It was like kissing my brother," she says suddenly, not wanting to give Caroline anymore 'puckish' ideas. "You sure must like your brother," Caroline says skeptically. "She does," Booth replies. "I do." "She does," Booth says again, sounding like a broken record.

"Well the trailer's all arranged. You're good to go _cherie_. Merry Christmas." And then Caroline's gone, leaving her to deal with Booth.

He turns to face her. "Just like kissing your brother?" He asks, taking a step forward. "Well what should I have said?" She replies, taking a step back. "I don't know," he answers, taking another step. "But you shouldn't have said that." She takes another step back but bumps into her couch before she can finish it. Automatically she reaches out to try and prevent her fall, grabbing his lapels again.

She manages to right herself, but as a result she finds herself standing far to close to Seeley Booth that she should be. The smile hi gives her is a mischievous one and before she can blink he's kissing her. This one sends her toes curling. One breathy moan later and his tongue is once again in her mouth. Suddenly there's a small lump being put under her tongue and then he pulls away. Her traitorous body tries to follow him to initiate another kiss, but she stops it before it does. Her eyes widen in surprise when she realizes that it's her piece of gum he's placed in her mouth.

"Just thought I'd return the favor," he says grinning madly.

Don't forget the Support Stacie auction is next weekend. So if you want a Bones fic by me just for you go and do it!

And now I'm going to sound like a broken record: Don't forget to review and if you haven't already go and vote in my poll on my profile.


	53. 3 10 The Man in the Mud

I'm alternating again between short and long chapters. . .not on purpose, it just happens. BTW re-watching the scene I noticed that Bone's t-shirt was not right for a cleavage shot. . .oh well. . .

He picks off a stray piece of clay and flicks if away. Hearing Temperance gasp he looks up and notices that his piece of clay has landed in her cleavage.

"Bones! I'm sorry!" In response she slings her own lump of clay at him. There's a faint splat as it hits his shoulder and the cold of the clay instantly seeps into his skin. "Oh. . .jeez." He throws his own lump and gives a triumphant laugh when it collapses her pot. She pouts at him before shooting a small lump at his face, he closes his eyes instinctively. A cold spot suddenly appears on his cheek and he opens his eyes to see her grinning.

"He Sweets. I apologize." He says as he breaks off more bits of clay for projectiles. "This whole ceramics thing is _great_!" It's almost like a snowball fight, but somehow much better. He manages to get a few globs of clay in her hair and she gets some on his bandanna before they're both distracted by a loud 'squelch'. They turn to see Sweets with slip on his face and in his mouth. He instantly schools his face to try and contain his laughter (and a quick glance at Bones shows she's trying to do the same) and be sympathetic towards Sweets but it's a loosing battle.

The next ep. will not be 'Player under pressure' but 'Baby in the Bough' just to let you know. Also don't forget that I've signed up for the Support Stacie auction (and so far I'm the only person signed up for Bones), bidding starts next Friday.

Review! And if you haven't already vote in my poll


	54. 3 12 The Baby in the Bough

I love the way this chapter turned out.

"Okay I'm gonna go get an evidence bag and I'll ask an EMT if they've got any baby powder." She opens her mouth to protest and he gives her a look. "Just watch him." And then he jogs off, leaving her to deal with the baby.

"Booth! Wait! I don't feel comforta. . ." she stops when she realizes he can't hear her and turns her attention back to the baby. He makes a happy gurgling noise and she smiles, "coochie-coo?" He starts crying and she frowns, that had always worked with Helen. "Oh, no no! No need to fuss!" She's surprised she remembers what fussing sounds like, its been almost five years since she took care of a baby.

"Obviously something is upsetting you," she says slightly panicked. "Children have toys; you must have some, let me see." She rummages around in his bag as quickly as she can and when her hand comes in contact with something soft and fuzzy she pulls it out. Finally looking at it she stares for a few moments before waving in front of the baby's face. "You know," she says conversationally. "Elephants are not purple. This is wrong." He keeps on crying and she gives a defeated sigh, she doesn't remember Helen ever being this difficult. "Hey, look at that: he flipped over."

"Bones! Booth's voice fills her with relief, he'll remember what to do. "You're supposed to be _watching_ him." He scolds, before turning his attention back to the baby. "Okay, look little big man. If you're gonna be in my jacket we need to get you outta that diaper." She wants to tell him that the baby can't actually understand him, but decides not to. He scoops the baby up and turns to her.

"Okay, where's the key?" "I put it in your jacket," she replies. "Next to the baby?" He sounds slightly agitated. "Yes," she doesn't understand why he's getting so upset about it. "Are you crazy?" He exclaims, she shakes her head. "Don't you remember that babies will put anything in their mouths?" Of course mow that he's said it she does remember, and flushes with embarrassment.

The baby's cries reach new levels of loudness and Booth turns his attention to him. "Shh. . .shhh. . .shh. . ."He glances at her, "the _key_ Bones. Look for the key." His words snap her into action and she searches his jacket. "It's not here," she says, panic slipping into her voice. "oh. . .no. He must've. . ." "Swallowed it," he says at the same. The baby wails again and she's flabbergasted when Booth hands the baby to her. "Here you go. Get used to him."

"What do you mean?" She protests. "That key was evidence, you know how chain of custody works. That kid stays with us until we get the key back." She gives him a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look, she knows that she isn't prepared to take care of a child (even one that isn't hers). Suddenly a wet spot appears on her pants and she realizes the baby's peeing on her (Helen definitely did do _that_), "ugh." She makes a face of disgust and hands the peeing baby back to Booth. "Argh. . ."

The baby monitor wails into life.

"Are you gonna get him?" She shrugs.

"I figured you'd get him." For a brief moment he wonders how Helen survived baby-hood. "Don't you have a 'responsibility under state law'?" The look she gives him is clearly annoyed. "But you're the baby daddy." "Baby daddy?!" He sputters. She nods, "you have more experience with pre-verbal infancy." She has a point, but still. . .baby daddy? ""Well you can be the daddy mommy," he says tartly. "Okay, you two had better get your act together or I'm suing for custody. " He turns to see Angela carrying the baby, and feels more than a bit embarrassed.

"Phalanges! Phalanges, phalanges! Dancing phalanges! Yeah-hah-hah." She wriggles her finger as she speaks. "Booth thinks bones are dry and boring, but. . .show me your phalanges." She waves fingers in front of Andy's face and shot of joy goes through her when we wiggles his fingers in return.

On the heels of her joy cones sorrow. She never did anything like this with Helen, she's been so wrapped up in finally being able to go back to work and then dealing with the sudden fame of authorship. While she may be making up for it now, a small part of her wishes she'd actually taken care of her daughter.

"You know," he says conversationally. "I'm gonna miss that little guy. . .and so are you. Don't deny it." She rolls her eyes, "I'm not ashamed to say I have developed a certain. . .affection for Andy. It's a natural by-product of care-giving. He chuckles and then nudges her slightly with his elbow. "So, what do you think? Changed your mind about having more kids?" There's a twinkle in his eyes and she blushes, "Booth!" He gives her an 'I-give-up' gesture.

"Okay! All right. You've still got some time." She can feel his eyes as they look her over. "Not _that_ much time. . ." he grins as he lets his sentence drift off. She raises her hand, "Booth!" And swats him, sending the coffee cup in his hand flying. "Hey!" he exclaims as some of the coffee lands on his shirt.

"You deserved it," she snaps good-naturedly. He scoots a bit closer so that they're almost touching. "Do you want to try again Temperance?" She looks at him quizzically, having no idea what he's talking about. But the look in his eyes tells her that he's very serious about his question. And then it hits her, _another child with Booth?_, and she gives him her honest answer. "I don't know." He gives her a slight smile, "that's better than a no."

And remember reviews are love


	55. 3 13 The Verdict in the Story

We're getting into the home stretch here people. . .

"But what I do. . .we do," she corrects herself before he can. "Is put murders like him away." He may love her (very much), but sometimes she's far to work oriented.

"Okay. You're not Dr. Brennan today, you're Temperance." She frowns at that and he knows exactly what she's going to say, "I don't know what that means." He can't help but chuckle a little. "The scientist part of you got sidelined, temporarily by the mother." Not only is she frowning, but now she's looking at him like he's crazy. "I still don't know what that means."

"Bones, just take the brain, okay? Put in in neutral. Take the heart – pop it into overdrive." To illustrate his point he leans back a bit and pretends for a moment he's driving a super-car, "vroom, vroom." His poor attempts at sounding like a car get a laugh out of her.

"Sometimes I think you're from another planet." He wants to tease her with 'men are from Mars, women are from Venus' but she'd probably go off on a tangent about how that's not possible. Instead he stops 'driving' and returns to his previous position. "And sometimes. . ." she gives him a soft smile. "You're better than anything I'd ever hoped for." That brings a few tears to his eyes, which he quickly blinks back. And whatever happens between them, this'll be one of those moments he'll remember whenever he thinks of her.

* * *

Hugging her father brings back surprisingly happy memories of her childhood. She thinks she finally understands what Booth meant by her being Temperance today and not Dr. Brennan. Glancing up she sees him standing there, as if summoned by her thoughts, with a smile on his face. His eyes meet her and speeches seem to pass between them in a few seconds. Turning her attention back to her father she takes two steps back and takes a deep breath.

"Dad, there's something you should know." She doesn't know him well enough to tell whether his expression is worried or just curious.

"Well?" He asks when she doesn't say what. "What is it?" "I think. . .I think it would be better if I showed you. Tomorrow." He raises an eyebrow, but nods anyways. "I'll be over sometime in the afternoon then." She returns the nod, that should give her time to try and figure out how she's going to do this.

Happy T-day to those of you that celebrate it!


	56. Interlude V

I am so, so sorry I didn't post this earlier. I didn't finish this until this afternoon unfortunately.

Sometimes he feels weird walking into his parents new home. This isn't the house he grew up in, it wasn't the house he and Jared played cops and robbers, where his father. . . He stops that thought before it can be finished. He finds his mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom," he says, giving her a hug and a kiss.

""Hello Seeley dear," she replies. He opens his mouth to apologize about what happen a few days ago but before he can his daughter rushes in, tears in her eyes. For a moment panicked anger fills him, he doesn't see anything wrong (but that doesn't mean it's not hidden under her clothes). But she only holds up her hand for his mother to inspect.

"Mattie gave me a boo-boo." He relaxes when he realizes it's only a cat scratch and berates himself, his father isn't the same man he was twenty years ago. "Kiss it and make it better?" Helen asks his mom. He watches with a smile as his mother bends down and places a gentle kiss on the scratch. Helen turns to leave but sees him before she runs out of the room.

"Daddy!" she squeals. She runs towards him and he manages to scoop her up before she bowls him over. "Hey kiddo! How ya doing?" "Good," she chirps. "'Cept for my boo-boo." She holds up her hand for him inspect. It's a very shallow scratch and it's already stopped bleeding. "Want me to kiss it too?" She nods and, very seriously, he leans down and places a kiss on her palm. "Hey, why don't you go and pack up okay? Then we'll go see mommy." Her eyes sparkle with happiness and before he can set her down she's wriggled out of his grasp. Landing on the ground with a soft 'thump' she scurries off to her room.

Turning back to his mother he sees her smiling. "I'm sorry about dropping her off with out telling you ahead of time, it just. . ." "Nonsense Seeley." She interrupts. "Any chance to see our grandchildren is a welcome one." Translation: 'we haven't seen Parker in ages, why don't you come over and visit next time you have him'.

A few minutes later Helen returns to the kitchen her backpack bouncing slightly against her back. "Ready to go?" "Yeah!" He chuckles and picks her up again before saying goodbye to his mother.

As they walk towards the his Tahoe Helen chatters excitedly about her trip to the zoo ". . .and then we saw the baby gee-raff, and it was taller than me daddy!" "Oh really?" He replies as he buckles her into the car seat. "Daddy?" "Yes Helen?" "Why doesn't Parker have to ride in the car seat?" He doesn't respond until he's in his own seat. "Because Parker's a big boy and doesn't need the car seat anymore," he replies as he checks his rear view mirror. "One day I'm gonna be as tall as a gee-raff!" she announces. He chuckles, "if you're as tall as a giraffe how are mommy and I going to pick you up?" She falls silent at that, and a brief glance in the rear view shows that her face is scrunched up in thought. He turns his attention back to the road, a few minutes later she finally answers him.

"I'll be able to change my size!" He raises an eyebrow, "what, like Atom Ant?" "Who'z that daddy?" He can't help but laugh (like mother, like daughter).

* * *

She knows she's nervous because she's compulsively cleaning her apartment. The memory of her mother doing this after her dad left to go pick up Russ from the principal's office makes her wonder if she got this habit from her (are habits inheritable?). Her cell phone clatters to the floor, giving her a start and she rushes to answer it before it goes to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"You might want to change your music choice Bones," Booth sounds amused. "I'm sitting outside your building with Helen, and I can hear it all the way down here." A click tells her that he's hung up on her and she growls in annoyance, but makes her way to turn off her stereo anyways (50 Cent is hardly child-appropriate music). About a minute later there's a 'rata-tat-tat' on her door. With a shakes of her head she goes and answers it.

"Momma! Momma!" Helen's grasping hands are the first things she sees. With a smile she hugs her daughter. Booth puts her down after she finally lets go and she scurries off into the living room. "Hey," she says to Booth, who smiles. "Hey to you too Bones." He steps into her apartment and they hug. "You ready for this?" he asks as they break apart. She shakes her head and he raises an eyebrow. "We can't not tell him Booth," she replies.

"Can't not tell me what?" "Dad!" she exclaims. "I didn't think you'd be here this early." Booth steps out of the way, and goes to join Helen in the living room, reviling her father. He smiles and holds out a bouquet. "I brought you flowers." "They're beautiful," she says with a smile, and they are (red tulips and white daisies). "Thank you!" She takes them into the kitchen and he follows.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She shakes her head as she fills a bowl with cold water. "You were never good with surprises," she pauses for a moment. "Remember how on your birthday you'd always insist on opening your presents at breakfast?" He chuckles. "It drove your mother crazy." She smiles at the memory and puts the flowers into the bowl (she'll put them in a vase later).

"Promise me you won't freak out or get mad." He raises an eyebrow. "I'll try, but I hardly doubt that what you're going to tell me--" "Dad, I'm married," she interrupts. He blinks, "what?" "I'm married." "Who? Why wasn't I invited to the wedding? Why are you telling me now?" She sighs, "dad, I got married five and a half years ago, I had no idea where you were." The look in his eyes is apologetic when she says that. "And I didn't tell you because I wasn't ready to let you know." His crow's feet wrinkle as he smiles, "well I'm glad you decided to tell me. . .Though," he says after a brief pause. "You still haven't told me who you married."

She sighs, (this is the part she's dreading). She leads him into the living room, "dad. I'd like you to meet my husband, Seeley Booth." Booth turns and smiles and if it were possible her father's eyebrows would be flying off his face. "You married Booth?" She nods, "there's more." "I think I've got to sit down if there's more, this isn't what I was expecting at all." He collapses into the nearest chair and takes a few deep breaths. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

"We have a daughter." There! It's all been said (and it feels like a weight's been lifted from her chest). Her father's silent for a few agonizing moments. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that either." She doesn't know whether to laugh or shake her head. Helen, of course, chooses that moment to speak.

"Momma, where are the legos?" "Come here sweetheart." Helen patters over, "yes momma?" "Can you say hi to your Grandpa Max?" Helen turns to look at him and then looks back at her, "he doesn't look like papa." She just shakes her head. "You're right, he's not papa, but he's still your Grandpa." Helen just nods and them walks over to Max. "Hi!" she says, waving a hand in front of his face. Which seems to pull him out of what ever he's in.

"Why hello there. I'm Max, what's your name?" "Helen Christine Booth," she replies proudly. She may never understand why her daughter does that, but it's an endearing habit. Her father and Helen continue to talk as she a Booth share a secret smile.

Attention! While I only have four chapters to go for the time being (WbiTW, another interlude, PitH, and a final interlude) I'm not going to promise regular updates. It's dead week here and next week is finals so I'm going to be studying like crazy. But I will be writing like crazy to get ahead of this story again. And remember reviews are love!


	57. 3 14 The Wannabe in the Weeds

Look! An update on an actual update day. . .XD. If I'm really good I might even have the next interlude up on Friday. . .I doubt it though (maybe Saturday).

The sudden sound of a gun shocks her and it takes her a moment to realize what's happened. The first scream jogs her into action and she rushes to Booth's side. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Pam take aim again and she doesn't even think before taking Booth's gun and shooting her. Discarding the gun she turns her attention back to Booth and applies pressure to his wound (she doesn't even notice anyone else).

"Booth! You're going to be fine. I'm right here." She doesn't even want to think that he can't hear her. "You're going to do this. You're going to be fine. You're going to make this." She doesn't even notice when her tears start hitting her hands. "Come on! Come on! Booth. You're going to make it! COME ON! SEELEY! COME ON! You're gonna make this. . .oh God. Come on! COME ON! Come on Seeley!" Her voice is getting hoarse. "It's gonna be fine, come on Seeley." His eyes begin to close and it inspires a new level of frenzy in her. "NO! Come on Seeley. . .COME ON SEELEY!"

A pair of hands try and pull her away, she doesn't even bother to see who it is she just hits them as hard as she can. A few moments later two pairs of hands are pulling her away and she struggles to get back to Booth.

"Brennan! The EMTs are here." That pulls the fight right out of her and she slumps into the hands supporting her.

She becomes numb.

Don't forget to review!


	58. Interlude VII

Homygwad! It's an update! Because I felt so bad for not writing anything FBFW related in weeks.

She sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair, a cup of undrunk lukewarm coffee clasped in her hands. Her heart sped up a bit when a doctor walked towards them and then fell when he walked past. Glancing to her left she saw Angela in much the same position she'd been in for at least fifteen minutes, she wondered briefly if Hodgins was bleeding from Angela's nails digging into his hand. To her right Cam was pacing the floor, Zack, who was sitting next to her, was tapping out a nervous rhythm on his armrest. Sweets, who was now sporting a vicious looking black eye, had gone to the cafeteria to get food (though she doubted anyone would be eat it).

And then something in the small little world she was in changed.

Hearing footsteps she glanced up again, but this time it wasn't a doctor, it was Booth's parents. Helen fast asleep in her grandfather's arms. Not even thinking of the consequences she got up and walked to them, accepting a comforting hug from Elizabeth before taking Helen from Liam. Her daughter murmured something before settling back into sleep.

Finally realizing what she'd just done she glanced back at her friends. Angela was still unmoving, clutching Hodgins like he was the only real thing in the world. Hodgins was watching her but didn't say anything as he studied Helen. Cam had only briefly glanced at Booth's parents before returning to her pacing and Zack looked like he wanted to say something, but to speak would shatter the comforting silence that had descended upon them. And she was suddenly grateful that Sweets was no where near them (and hoped he stayed that way for a long time).

"How is he?" Elizabeth whispered.

"We don't know, no one's spoken to us since we got here." The other woman nodded before taking a seat next to her husband. Feeling to antsy to sit back down she remained standing, her free hand running through Helen's thick, dark hair. Suddenly she realized that if Booth died tonight Helen would be her only link to him and she clutched her daughter closer, as if she would suddenly disappear. Another doctor walked by and she almost went up to him and demanded to know how Booth was faring, but she knew constant questions didn't help and only annoyed them and so she kept her mouth shut.

She wasn't sure how much time passed (it was enough that she was contemplating prayer) but a doctor finally approached them.

"Are you his family?" he asked, Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sorry but. . ." was all she heard. She knew what those words meant (she'd lost count of the number of times she and Booth had said them).

* * *

After that night her world changed. With a daughter to raise (she was _not_ going to abandon Helen) she found that she could not keep the unusual work hours she once did.

Her day started at six thirty. After showering and getting dressed she began breakfast before waking Helen. At seven forty five they left the apartment and at seven fifty she dropped Helen off at school. Once she arrived at the Jeffersonian she threw herself into her work like a woman possessed. She knew her friends were worried about her but every time they tried to comfort her she brushed them off (if she gave in the tears would never stop). At four forty five she finished up what ever she was working on and left to go pick up Helen, who would chat excitedly about her day as they ate dinner. At seven she gave her daughter a warm glass of milk before sending her to bed. While she knew that she should be getting to bed as well she found that sleeping now gave her nightmares and so she would work into the wee hours of the night on anything she could think of, paperwork, her latest book, or anything else that caught her fancy. Completely exhausted she would collapse into bed and then at six thirty her alarm would go off starting the cycle over again.

And while she felt slightly hollow inside (which was absurd, because she hadn't lost anything inside of her, but true) and some days didn't want to leave her bed, she kept going. Not for herself but for Helen, because she deserved much better than a mother that wasn't there.

Next is 'Pain in the Heart' which is going to be a monster (I'm smashing the interlude and the chapter together). But I 'm going to try my damnedest to get it out before the end of the year.


	59. 3 15 The Pain in the Heart

She lets Angela drag her the funeral (it was a way for her to go while still pretending she doesn't want to go). She stands there as the speakers say their eulogies. In a way she's surprised that their secret hasn't come out into the open yet (in the same way she's surprised that she had no control of the funeral or that there was no mass held for Booth at his church). It is during Caroline's eulogy that it happens. She watches as one of the gunmen charges after a old man who was hanging back slightly. The gunman tackles the older man to the ground, and as they fight she realizes that the gunman is Booth. Relief quickly turns to anger and as the man punches Booth she grabs the arm off the mannequin. As Booth pulls away slightly she bludgeons the older man over the head with the arm before brandishing it at Booth.

"Bones! Nice shot!" The bastard actually sounds _happy_, she discards the plastic arm in favor of using her own fist to hit him. As she drops the arm he finally seems to notice her anger and looks at her quizzically, "what?" She lets out a growl of anger before punching him as hard as she can in the jaw. He drops like a stone and she storms away still fuming.

---------------

After entering his house all she needs to do is follow the sound of music to find him. She doesn't even pause when she realizes that he's in the bathroom.

"I need to talk to you!" He looks flabbergasted by her sudden appearance (which looks all the stranger with that odd hat on his head).

"What the hell Bones! I'm in my house, in my bathroom, in my bathtub!" She ignores his little tirade and pulls the needle off the record. "How the hell did you get in here anyways?" "That fake rock by your door wouldn't fool anybody," she replies tartly. Not being able to stand it anymore she asks, "why are you wearing a hat that dispenses beer?"

He looks at her like she's crazy (and with all that's happened she might as well be). "Hot tub plus cold beer equals warm beer, hat? Equals solution. So why are you --" "And that cigar? Very unhealthy," she jibes (because for some reason she thinks that they both need to be angry for this conversation to work).

"Okay," he sighs exasperated. "What the hell do you want now, Bones? 'Cause I'm not feeling too relaxed." She rolls her eyes. "You should have told me that you weren't dead," because then she wouldn't have gone through the emotional hell that she did. "I already explained this to you," he growls. "The bureau has to vet everyone when there's a security issue. I was just following protocol."

"Protocol?!" She shrieks. "Yes!" he says none to calmly. "We've been partners for five years Booth, and you've broken protocol before – sometimes putting my life in danger." She says snidely and then without thought adds, "which makes sense because you clearly don't have any real concern for me." He almost shoots straight up from the tub.

"I took a bullet for you!" He shouts. "Once!" she snaps. "And that only goes so far. . ." she then realizes that Booth is standing there. . .naked and wet. She's about to comment when her phone rings, surprising them both. She scrambles for a few moments to find and answer her phone. "Hello?"

"Momma where are you?" _Shit!_ She had totally forgotten about Helen. "I went out to get some things, sweetheart and didn't want to wake you," she doesn't like it, but she lies through her teeth. "oh, okay." "Don't worry Helen, I'll be back in a little while. Love you." "Love you too, momma." She hangs up and turns her attention back to Booth, who's sitting in the tub again (which makes a part of her sad), not so angry anymore.

"I don't know why you weren't told Temperance, if you want me to I can find out." It's a peace offering. "Yes, I would," thought she has a pretty good idea of why. They fall into a slightly awkward silence (only made awkward by the fact that he's naked, and the fact that a large part of her wants to join him). "I'd. . .better go." He just nods. Turning slightly she puts the needle back onto his record before making her way to the door.

"You know," she says turning to face him again. "I don't remember it being that small," and with that she leaves him.

-------------------------------

"You think I don't recognize an experiment when I see one?" She growls. "You experimented on us!" Sweets just looks at her.

"Beg your pardon." She ignores his oh-so-innocent look and continues to glare at him.

"Not telling me Booth was alive? You wanted to quantify our reactions for your own research?" She replies. "You took advantage of us! Booth and I agreed to let you observe us. We did not agree to be used as lab rats." Sweets definitely seems taken aback by something, though his next question just makes her angrier. "Dr. Brennan, why are you talking so fast?"

She growls again, this time in annoyance. "Because if Booth hears why you did what you did? He'd beat you up," she replies tartly. Sweets raises an eyebrow, "don't you think that'd be an overly aggressive act?" This time she's the one who looks at him, but only for a few moments. "Not at all. So you better not do it again."

----------------------------

He follows her down into the vault and sits down next to her on the stairs. With a flourish he pulls the letter from the envelope.

"Dear Mr. Addy. It is my pleasure to offer you the post of my intern in Forensic Anthropology. I choose you from hundreds of applicants because of your knowledge, your desire to learn and because I feel you will find a home here." She turns to face him and he puts the letter back into its envelope. He hands her the letter and wipes a tear from her eye, "I think you gave him something great, Bones." She gives him a watery smile before resting her head against his shoulder.

By unspoken agreement she and Helen come and say at his place for the night. He makes them chicken noodle soup and they all eat in silent contemplation. After they put Helen to bed he and Temperance sit on the couch still silent. She's curled up against him her head resting on his shoulder once more, but this time his head is resting on top of hers and one of his arms is wrapped around her shoulders. He doesn't know how long they've sat there but the silence is finally broken by a yawn from Temperance.

"You ready for bed then," he says cheekily, she just rolls her eyes in response.

"I didn't really bring pyjamas," she admits a few minutes later. "I'll lend you a shirt, just as long as I get it back." "When have I never returned your clothes?" she asks, sounding offended that he would suggest such a thing. "I don't know," he replies. "But those boxer shorts you wore last time you spent the night look suspiciously like the ones I lost a few years ago." "You can't prove anything," she replies, pouting slightly. He chuckles and then stands up, pulling her with him. "I think sleep is in order for the both of us." She just nods and follows him to his room.

He takes the bathroom while she decides what shirt she wants to wear and they pass each other as he exits the bathroom. Putting on his reading glasses he grabs the S.M. Stirling book he's reading before slipping into bed. A few minutes later the bathroom door opens flooding the nearly dark room with light, looking at her he can't help but appreciate the way the back light makes her hair glow. With a soft click the bathroom light is gone and the bedroom is plunged back into semi-darkness, the only light now coming from the bedside lamp. Taking off his glasses he puts them and the book on his nightstand and scoots towards the other side of the bed to make room for her. Moments later she crawls in and turns off the bedside lamp plunging the room into total darkness.

It takes a few moments for them to find a comfortable sleeping position but they finally settle on her draped over him with his arm around her waist. A few minutes later and they are both asleep.

_The door to Gormogon's lair fell in easily as the SWAT agent knocked it in. Following Zack's instructions they made their way down into house, the smell of cooked meat making him gag slightly. They reach the final room and as they open the door Gormogon turns to face them his mouth in a disturbing grin showing the canine dentures he's wearing, without second though he fires and Gormogon falls to the floor. He relaxes slightly and lets himself look around for the first time. The headless body on the floor looks familiar and after he studies it for a few moments it's identity hits him and he turns around and throws up. He doesn't know how he managed to get to her. . ._

He awakes with a gasp and reaches for Temperance, to find that she is not there. For a moment he fears that the nightmare was real, but then he hears her singing softly down the hall. Getting up he follows the sound of her voice and finds her in Helen's room, singing Helen back to sleep.

"_There's so much to be  
We sail through our youth so impatiently  
Until we see  
That the years move along  
And soldiers and heroes come home  
And they carry a song,_

Don't live in forgotten times  
May this always remind you of the sea under the skies blue looking glass  
Let's make this our story, let's live in the glory  
Time, it fades away,  
Precious as a song  
Cause someday we'll be gone

Cradling stones hold fire bright  
As we watch the glow of the morning light  
_Someday our bones here they will lie, and so we sing_

As the years move along and soldiers and heroes come home  
And they carry a song  
Let's make this our story, let's live in the glory  
Time, it fades away, precious as a song  
Cause someday we'll be gone"

He smiles softly as she tucks Helen back into bed. She turns and her eyes widen in surprise when she sees him standing there. "Booth! How long have you been standing there?" Even her whispers sound loud and without replying he just pulls her to him and rejoices in her realness. Realizing something is wrong she doesn't pull away, "what's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare," he replies, running a hand through her hair. "Would you like me to sing to you too?" The question surprises him (mostly because he didn't expect it), because he can tell she's being completely serious. He shrugs not really knowing how to respond to a question like that, "I guess." He mourns her warmth as she pulls herself away from him, but dutifully follows her back into the (their?) bedroom. He's tense as they climb back into bed, but she begins to hum as she curls herself up against him and he finds that the sound helps him relax.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_"

He finds himself surprised by her choice of song.

"_And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be_"

He doesn't hear anymore as he drifts back into sleep. And for the rest of the night he doesn't have a single nightmare.

So this will be my last chapter for a while for a few reasons. A) I need to re-watch all the season 4 episodes and pick out scenes, B) 206_Bones isn't coming out with season 4 transcripts 'til the middle of the month, but I don't know if they are going to pop up in order or not so. . .yeah. Hopefully by the end of the month I'll be back up and running. But that doesn't mean I'll be ficless, I still have to finish up _Hero_ and _Addition, _aaaaaaand I might be starting a new fic. . .most likely an X-men the movie one. . .maybe. . .

On a different note, I am disappointed in the last chapters response. Only two reviews? You can do better than that. . .

Oh! and during my hiatus I might be going back and re-editing chapters (fixing spellings, punctuations, chapter breaks, etc.)


End file.
